La historia de un nuevo Naruto
by dj trance evolution
Summary: que pasaria si naruto fuera entrenado bajo la tutela de uno de los mas poderosos demonios en el mundo ninja? y si con el pasar del tiempo conociera a gente que no lo trata igual que los demas aldeanos? ....mi primer intento de fic T T
1. Conociendo Mi interior

bueno aqui va mi intento de historia, seria genial que nadien la leyera ya que no es muy original, pero la tenia hace mucho tiempo ademas de que no pierdo nada con ponerlo aqui, bueno sin mas espero que les guste y si no...bueno entonces...no se :P

--

no pose ningun derecho sobre ningun personaje de Naruto ya que son propiedad de masashi kishimoto

--

Era un día muy normal en la aldea de Konoha

Era un día muy normal en la aldea de Konoha. Los niños jugando libremente por el parque, las madres viendo a sus hijos entretenerse… y unos cuantos ninjas preparándose para sus misiones. Como dije todo era normal…pero si nos adentramos un poco podremos ver a un joven de alrededor de unos 4 años en una casa que estaba bastantemente desordenada. El chico era de pelo rubio y tenía su pelo de una forma muy puntiaguda. Sus ojos era de un color azul cielo, capaz de hipnotizar a cualquier mujer que o mirase de directamente a los ojos.

El niño estaba a aun durmiendo. Se levanto muy lentamente mientras se frotaba los ojos con los dedos de su mano derecha, ya que con la luz del sol no podía fijarse muy bien en lo que lo rodeaba. Una vez hizo esto, se fue dando cuenta que estaba en su cuarto. O así le llamaba ya que no parecía para nada aquello. Las paredes estaban completamente destrozadas, su "cama" era una pila de papeles sucios y viejos…

Después de ver esto el chico solo pensó con pena "un nuevo día, y una nueva golpiza" eso lo dijo ya que sabía que los aldeanos nuevamente le pegarían por haber salido de su "pieza". Aunque eso es lo que pensaba el ya que aun no sabía la verdadera razón por la cuan los aldeanos le pegaban diariamente, siempre se preguntaba por qué. Pero él no lo sabía…solo sabía que era odiado por toda su aldea por una razón desconocida.

El niño se levanto para poder vestirse salir a comprar unos ramen instantáneos, ya que era la única comida que podía comer con el dinero que le daba el líder de la aldea. Que era como un padre para él, ya que lo cuidaba y lo alimentaba pero como era el líder de la aldea no tenía mucho tiempo para verlo y cuidarlo demasiado.

Cuando iba a salir se dio cuenta de que no tenía demasiado dinero así que se dirigió hacia la torre del hokague para pedirle un poco para poder comprar su comida. Cuando se dirigía hacia allí se dio cuenta de que lo miraban con unos ojos que representaban un odio indescriptible. Era algo que a cualquier persona le hubieran dado ganas de matarse ahí mismo pero él era diferente a todos, ya que desde que nació fue mirado con esos ojos, es decir ya estaba completamente acostumbrado. Siguió su camino sin preocuparse de nada, pero llego el momento que el chico menos quería que llegase. Uno de los aldeanos lo comenzó apuntar gritando – ¿maldito demonio porque sales? ¿Acaso quieres matarnos? Sabes muy que no te dejaremos. Vamos a matarte- unas vez terminado esto aparecieron unos aldeanos acompañándolo y solo con una meta… matar a chico rubio que iba feliz caminando.

Por otro lado en joven se asusto tremendamente así que no espero un segundo más y salió corriendo en busca de un escondite, mientras detrás del ya no solo venían 3 o 4 aldeanos sino que ahora era alrededor de 40 o más. El niño solo se preocupaba de arrancar ya que no quería ganarse otra golpiza por parte de los aldeanos. Corrió hasta que pudo encontrarse un unos votes de basura y se escondió en uno de ellos, para que la gente no lo hallarla. Pero para la mala suerte del chico uno de los aldeanos pudo darse cuenta de que algo se movía entre la basura así que fue averiguar dándose cuenta que el chico zorro, como le decían ellos estaba ahí.

Cuando dijo esto toda la gente se abalanzo hacia el joven golpeando por donde podían, pegándole con palos, piedras y todo lo que encontraban. En niño solo podía llorar por el dolor que le infligían los aldeanos, no podía hacer nada ya que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para hacerlo.

Después de alrededor de 2 horas después de haberle pillado, los aldeanos se comenzaron a casar y dejarlo de golpear, algunos de ellos estaban felices y comenzaron a decir – muere maldito monstruo, esto es por lo que le hiciste a nuestro familiares -. Pero el joven no sabía porque se desahogaban con él, si la n había hecho nada a sus familiares ni a nadie.

Los aldeanos se fueron, dejando al chico casi muerto en el suelo. El ya no podía ni llorar por la golpiza que le había dado así que quedo inconsciente pero lo raro era que cuando se quedo inconsciente apareció en un tipo de alcantarilla llena de suciedad y un olor extremadamente putrefacto. El chico intento acostumbrarse al olor y continuo por el camino hasta que llego a donde había una puerta bastante grande. Se fue acercando de apoco a la reja pero paró en seco cando escucho un voz muy aguda. Que daba mucho miedo, también acompañado de una sed de sangre que un humano nunca podría tener. Se quedo mirando una sobra que se comenzaba a ver desde dentro de esa puerta. Hasta que la sobra hablo nuevamente pero diciendo – mocoso eres muy fuerte…has podido sobrevivir a una golpiza que no cualquiera habría podido- el joven aun asustado se acerco un poco más a la puerta y dijo – ¿q-quien eres tú? – la sombra se acerco igual a la puerta dejando ver a un zorro gigantesco con 9 colas en la parte trasera era realmente grande y daba realmente mucho miedo. El niño por instinto dio un paso atrás y se quedo callado pero luego de nuevo pregunto mucho más decidido y con mucha confianza - ¿Quién eres? – el zorro solo rio entre dientes y dijo – yo no tengo nombre mocoso pero los humanos me llaman kyuby, el rey de los demonio llamados bijus – el rubio levanto el seño en actitud de no comprender lo que decía el zorro, pero no se preocupo, ya que no sabía nada de lo que él le había dicho. El zorro nuevamente hablo diciendo – ¿mocoso…quieres saber porque los aldeanos te pegan cada vez que pueden? – dijo el zorro. El chico ante la pregunta solo se quedo helado. Como iba a saber ese zorro porque la gente lo golpeaba si nunca antes lo había visto en la villa. Se decidió y le dio un si al zorro, recibiendo de este una sonrisa maniática, cosa que asusto mucho al chico. Después de tan macabra risa dio su respuesta al chico – los aldeanos te pegan y te odian porque tú tienes encerrado dentro de ti a un demonio que ataco esta aldea hace más o menos 4 años, y adivina quién era ese demonio – dijo el zorro sarcásticamente en lo último. El chico entendió inmediatamente a lo que se refería con aquello, y entendió inmediatamente que lo que decía era verdad ya que era una razón más que necesaria para que los aldeanos lo atacaran, que lo odiasen tanto, que nunca lo dejaran en paz por nada del mundo. El chico seguía pensando todas estas cosas pero salió de aquellos pensamientos cuando volvió a escuchar la voz del zorro diciéndole – ¿mocoso quieres poder para vengarte? Si lo quieres así, yo te puedo entrenar… ¿que me dices? – el chico pensó si era lo correcto vengarse de aquellos que le pegaban diariamente desde que el tenia memoria, pero eso no era lo que él quería. Lo que él quería era volverse fuerte y demostrarles a los aldeanos que él era una persona digna de su respeto. Así que le dio su respuesta al zorro…ya estaba decidido lo que iba a ser y no tenía ni la más mínima duda – no, no quiero vengarme…pero si quiero hacerme fuerte, y demostrarle a esos malditos que puedo ser una persona digna de su respeto y mas…aunque no sé si tú quieras entrenarme de todas formas – el zorro solo sonrió entre dientes y acepto ya que tarde o temprano sabia que el chico se le acabaría esa confianza y la aprovecharía para apoderarse de su cuerpo y volver a ser libre.

Después de quela conversación el joven comenzó a despertarse aun adolorido por la golpiza anterior miro hacia el horizonte y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde alrededor de las 4pm, se acordó de la conversación con kyuby y se pregunto cuándo comenzaría el entrenamiento. De repente escucho una voz que hace unos pocos minutos había escuchado…era la de…kyuby. Se asusto un poco pero recordó que tenía un trato con él y lo perdió. Le pregunto cuándo comenzaría el entrenamiento y el zorro solo contesto – ahora, así que anda hacia el bosque de las afueras de la villa…te aviso que el entrenamiento durara alrededor de unos 8 años – el chico solo quedo estático pensando que le iba ser hacer el zorro para que estuvieran durante tanto tiempo entrenando, pero recordó el motivo de ese entrenamiento y acepto encantado, mientras empezaba caminar en dirección a los bosque.


	2. Comenzando el Entrenamiento

Después de un rato el niño por fin llego al bosque, se detuvo para preguntarle al zorro que era lo que debía hacer

Bueno, muchas gracias a Arcangel Guerrero y harryPeru, por sus review!! La verdad es que pensé que no le gustaría a nadie :P sin mas aquí el capitulo que apropósito es un poco corto, pero espero que no les moleste :P

--

Yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes de esta historia, ya que el dueño es Masashi Kishimoto :P

--

Después de un rato el niño por fin llego al bosque, se detuvo para preguntarle al zorro que era lo que debía hacer. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, por eso mejor lo dejo así y se dispuso a entrenar lo que el sabia. Que eran solo unas catas muy simples y unas patadas extremadamente sencillas. Después de un rato "entrenando" el chico se fue a descansar pero escucho la voz se su inquilino que le decía –mocoso, aun no es hora de descansar…ya te he dejado descansar mucho- dijo el zorro con mucha seriedad en sus palabras. El chico solo se dispuso a levantarse de donde se había sentado antes de que el zorro le hablara…pero antes le pregunto -¿Por qué dices que ya me has dejado descansar…si yo ya eh entrenado?- el kyuby solo dijo – ¿y a eso tu le llamas entrenar?...no me hagas reír mocoso…si quieres saber lo que de verdad es entrenar solo espera y lo sabrás- el chico por su parte se intimido un poco por la mirada seria y monstruosa que tenía su "pequeño inquilino". Después de esta conversación los dos se fueron a entrenar…

Después de unas cuantas horas ya no podía más el zorro le hacía hacer cosas imposibles para cualquier niño de su edad…él solo se preguntaba si acaso se le había olvidado que solo tenía 4 años…pero se olvida del dolor que le ocasionaba el entrenamiento al recordar la razón por la que lo estaba haciendo…así que siguió hasta que ya no soporto mas y callo rendido en el húmedo piso que rodeaba el bosque. Se veía por las nubes que no era muy buena idea quedarse tirado ahí por mucho tiempo ya que se acercaban unas nubes bastantes negras. El zorro se dio cuenta de esto e intento despertar al chico. Estuvo alrededor de 10 minutos tratando de despertarlo hasta que al fin surgió un poco de conciencia de aquel joven.

Como pudo se levanto y escucho la vos de su maestro que le decía – ¿Por qué te quedaste inconsciente con solo un par de horas entrenando?- dijo el kyuby a lo que el chico contesto –con sus entrenamientos creo que voy a morir antes de lograr lo que deseo- dijo aun cansado por el agotador entrenamiento. El kyuby solo le respondió –si quieres ser reconocido por esta maldita aldea tendrás que ser muy fuerte mocoso…además te tendrás que acostumbrar ya que faltan aun muchos años por delante- el chico asistió con la cabeza un poco triste y agotado tras acordarse de que aun faltaban muchos años para que su sueño se pudiera cumplir. Pero por otra parte feliz ya que sabía que gracias a eso, todos lo respetarían y nadie lo volvería a agredir de la forma que lo agreden hoy en día.

Se dispuso a caminar a un lugar a sonde refugiarse de la lluvia que se acercaba. Aunque no encontraba nada excepto árboles y mas árboles. El niño ya se estaba comenzando a rendir caminaba y caminaba, pero no encontraba donde refugiarse. Quería volver a su "casa" pero recordó lo que le había dicho el kyuby mientras venían hacia el bosque.

INICIO DEL RECUERDO

El chico caminaba tranquilo por las calles después de la gran golpiza que le habían dado los aldeanos de la villa cuando escucho la voz de kyuby que le decía –mocoso…si quieres que te entrene tendrás que irte de esta villa por los 8 años que te dije…no podrás volver ni aunque quieras porque ya tenemos un trato. Y si lo rompes te arrepentirás de por vida…además que puede que mueras en esos años, ya que yo soy muy estricto…ahora dime mocoso…¿estas aun dispuesto a que yo te entrene?- el chico dudo un poco…pero pensó bien y dijo –claro, después de todo me voy a hacer fuerte y muy reconocido…y no me importa nada más que eso…si muero antes de ese tiempo significa que no soy digno de la admiración de los aldeanos…es por eso que acepto con mucho gusto maestro- dijo el joven energético y muy feliz de su decisión…ya que sabía que eso era lo que más quería…

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Después de este recuerdo el joven recupero sus ánimos. Así que retomo sus fuerzas y partió corriendo en busca de un lugar para refugiarse…esta vez tubo más suerte ya que se encontró con una cabaña bastante destartalada pero que podía proteger mucho más que un simple árbol. El chico se metió dentro y vio que era una cabaña del porte de su antigua casa, la miro y por unos momentos se puso triste ya que tendría que dejar su hogar…el único que lo había acompañado durante toda su vida. Y no solo su casa sino que también a una persona que él quería como su abuelo…si el líder de la aldea que lo cuidaba cada vez que podía. Tendría que irse solo para poder cumplir su sueño y ser reconocido. Para él una razón más que suficiente…el no quería que el hokague siempre lo protegiera. Esa era una de las tantas razones por las que se quería volver fuerte. Así que metido en estos pensamientos el chico se quedo dormido en la cabaña mientras comenzaba a llover…


	3. Los primeros Pasos

bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews!! jeje y tambien por los comentarios que me ayudan a ser mejor, aunque la verdad es que me cuesta, pero intentare mejorar para que vaya mejorando, aunque puede que no avance rapido, pero lo que importa es avanzar..bueno mejor me dejo de hablar y aqui esta la historia!!

--

yo no poseo ningun derecho sobre los personajes de naruto, ya que su dueño es masashi kishimoto!!

--

Mientras el niños dormía el kyuby pensaba en todo lo que le tendría que enseñar a su nuevo "discípulo"…no sabía que enseñar…o mejor dicho no sabía por dónde empezar

Mientras el niños dormía el kyuby pensaba en todo lo que le tendría que enseñar a su nuevo "discípulo"…no sabía que enseñar…o mejor dicho no sabía por dónde empezar. Reconoció que en el entrenamiento que le había hecho se había pasado un poco, pero debía hacer eso si quería que la gente lo respetara o le temiera…ya que iba a obtener tanto poder que hasta sus enemigos le tendrían terror como fue capaz de hacerlo él.

Comenzaban a salir lo primeros rayos de sol, el joven lentamente fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse dentro de un cabaña en muy mal estado, se preguntaba el por qué de esto…hasta que sintió una voz y recordó lo que había sucedido el día anterior –verdad que ahora soy en discípulo de kyuby- pensó el joven, entre alegre y triste. Ya que sería entrenado por el ser más poderoso en todo el mundo, temido por todos. Pero por otra parte triste ya que se tendría que alejar de las dos cosas que el más apreciaba en esos momentos. Su "casa" y su cuidador al que llamaba "abuelo".

Kyuby: oye mocoso, que es lo que estás haciendo…levántate si es que quieres ser fuerte, o crees que te voy a esperar hasta que tú me digas- dijo el kyuby un poco molesto por lo flojo que era su nuevo alumno.

Joven: disculpa es que solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas…apropósito no me llamo mocoso…me llamo Naruto- dijo él con una sonrisa cosas que hizo reír al zorro.

Después de aquella risa el zorro se dirigió a él para decirle –tu siempre serás un mocoso delante mis ojos…a menos que seas capaz de ganarte mi respeto…y te advierto que si piensas que va a ser difícil ganarte el respeto de estas basuras, el mío te puede costar hasta la vida

El joven tomo las palabras de kyuby como un reto, al que debía superar, tanto o más que el de los aldeanos. Después de esta conversación el joven comenzó a levantarse para vestirse e ir a comenzar el nuevo entrenamiento que le daría su maestro. Una vez levantado se dirigió a la puerta de su ahora nuevo hogar, ya que pasaría un tiempo ahí hasta que ya fuera un poco más grande para poder salir para otras partes o países.

Una vez afuera el kyuby le dijo que comenzarían con lo básico que sería control de chakra, ya que debía tener un excelente control de este, si quería aprender técnicas extremadamente poderosas como las de él. El joven comenzó su entrenamiento diario siguiendo paso a paso lo que le decía kyuby. Siguió entrando hasta que llegaron a la parte donde kyuby le dijo que debería aprender a subir árboles sin usar las manos, solo con su propio chakra. El joven solo frunció el seño, ya que no sabía cómo iba a ser posible poder escalar un árbol solo con chakra, y lo que más no entendiera, como iba a poder alguien que no sabe cómo controlar su chakra poder hacerlo. El zorro se dio cuenta de que el joven no sabía cómo hacerlo así que comenzó con su explicación. –ok mocoso, por lo que veo no sabes cómo poder hacerlo ¿cierto?- pregunto, y el joven asintió –ok te explicare, lo único que debes hacer es concentrarte y centrar todo tu chakra en tus pies. Pero ten en cuenta que tiene que ser una cantidad justa, ya que si pones mucho tus pies quedaran metidos dentro de la corteza del árbol, y si no pones mucha te caerás, y si es de muy alto no creo que sobrevivas- termino diciendo el zorro, cosa que hizo estremecer las extremidades del cuerpo del joven.

El joven comenzó a hacer lo que su maestro le dijo, comenzó a acumular una cantidad específica de chakra en sus pies, una vez termino de hacer., se dirigió rápidamente al árbol más cercano que tenia y comenzó a correr por el hasta llegar a la mitad, para después caerse y quedar un poco atontado con el golpe que se dio pero reacciono cuando escucho la voz de su maestro diciéndole –está bien para ser tu primera vez, la mayoría de los niños de tu edad no hubieran podido ni siquiera subir unos 2 metros, debo admitir que tienes un gran potencial mocoso.- dijo, niño por su parte estaba feliz, había podido demostrarle a su sensei que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosas para ganarse su respeto. El niño nuevamente se dirigió al árbol pero esta vez con intensión de llagar hasta la punta de este. No quería que su entrenamiento se demorara demasiado, quería hacerlo rápido para que pudiera demostrarle a la gente que él era digno de respeto.

El joven partió corriendo con solo un objetivo…llegar a la cima…una vez comenzó su trayecto hacia la cima de ese árbol se dio cuenta de que no estaba poniendo su chakra bien en sus pies, se concentro un poco mientras seguía subiendo…le costaba pero él no se rendiría tan fácilmente, _el_ debía seguir, debía hacerlo si es que quería ser fuerte. Una vez más intento concentrarse y lo logro…por fin había llegado a la cima de ese árbol…tal vez para cualquier persona eso no significaba mucho, pero para él fue su primer paso hacia lo que sería un largo camino.


	4. El primer Encuentro

bueno y aqui sigo con el siguiente capitulo, que se que aun no eh podido mejorar, eh intentado hacerlo lo mejor que eh podido, muchas gracias nuevamente a todos los que han leido mi intento de fic ToT.

--

yo no poseo ningun derecho sobre los personajes de esta historia ya que estos perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto!! :P

--

El joven se sentó en una rama que había en la sima de ese árbol para poder ver ese bosque donde estaría por un tiempo aún no definido, miraba como cada animal de este se divertían, algunos saltaban, otros comían, y algunos peleaban por demostrar lo fuert

El joven se sentó en una rama que había en la sima de ese árbol para poder ver ese bosque donde estaría por un tiempo aún no definido, miraba como cada animal de este se divertían, algunos saltaban, otros comían, y algunos peleaban por demostrar lo fuerte que eran. Había tantas cosas en ese bosque que mejor bajo para descansar un poco. Ya que aunque solo fue una vez le costó mucho trabajo y chakra.

Una vez abajo se sentó apoyando su espalda contra el árbol que había subido, cerro sus ojos para poder descansar un poco, pero escucho algo que parecía un llanto de alguna persona, más bien de una niña, el chico comenzó a caminar solo siendo guiado por sus oídos ya que aunque fuera de día, en el bosque no se podía ver nada. Una vez se acerco se dio cuenta de que era una niña que estaba sentada sobre un tronco cortado, estaba abrazándose las piernas. La niña parecía tener la misma edad que él, tenía el pelo de un color negro-azulado no se le podían ver los ojos ya que se los tapaba con su rodillas. El chico se acerco para ver que le pasaba. Ya que aunque a él lo trataban mal, nunca dejaría a alguien que lo necesitaba.

Una vez que estuvo a su lado el chico le dijo de una forma muy amable a la chica –te ocurre algo- le pregunto, la chica al escuchar la voz amable del chico levanto su cabeza para encontrarse con dos esferas brillantes, eran sus ojos los ojos de aquel chico dejaron a la chica hipnotizada. El joven al darse cuenta de que la chica lo veía a los ojos se sonrojo un poco, aunque no sabía por qué. Una vez el chico reacciono le pregunto nuevamente –disculpa, pero te ha ocurrido algo malo- le pregunto el chico, a lo que la chica solo se sonrojo al percatarse de que el chico le estaba hablando –e…en rea…lidad no- dijo ella con una voz que demostraba que la chica se había puesto nerviosa, para responder al chico que solo frunció el seño y entonces le pregunto –entonces porque lloras y están aquí tan sola- dijo un poco dudoso. La chica en sus interior sentía que el corazón le latía fuertemente al estar cerca de aquel chico, sus mejillas estaban calientes provocando que se formaran un sonrojo que podía ser visto desde muy lejos –e…es que mi pa…padre me dejo entrenando en este bosque, y yo me perdí- dijo la chica, a lo que comenzó a llorar de nuevo al recordar que estaba perdida, pero sintió que alguien la abrasaba muy cariñosamente –no te preocupes, si quieres te puedo ayudar a salir de este bosque…pero que tal si comemos algo antes- le pregunto al escuchar que el estomago de la chica dio un ruido que solo dan cuando están pidiendo comida. Ante esto la joven se alegro bastante, era la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba por ella, y no solo por eso, sino que también porque se sentía bastante feliz al estar al lado de ese chico, cuando se dio cuenta de que aun estaba siendo abrasada por él, se sonrojo de sobre manera, el chico se percato de esto y se separo de ella para después poner su mano en la frete de la chica –no estás enferma?...estas muy roja…pero lo raro es que no tienes fiebre- dijo para después sacar la mano de la frente de la chica y tomarla de la mano para llevarla a su cabaña y darle algo de lo que había casado, gracias al entrenamiento de su maestro.

La chica se sentía rara el corazón no le paraba de latir desde que vio al chico, se sentía segura al estar al lado de él, no sabía porque pero le gustaba como la llevaba de la mano guiándola hacia donde él le daría algo de comer, se sentía genial pensaba ella, nunca antes se había sentido así con una persona…ni siquiera con su padre que siempre la llevada a todos lados.

El chico por otro lado estaba casi en las mismas, se sentía feliz había encontrado a una persona que tenía su misma edad y no lo trataba igual que los demás chicos, lo más raro es que sentía y tenía unas ganas de no alejarse de aquella chica.

Una vez llegaron a la cabaña los dos chicos entraron, el chico se dio cuenta de que aun tenía tomada la mano de la chica y la soltó con cuidado y se dirigió a donde se están cocinando unos conejos. La chica por su lado se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que el joven la tenía aun tomada de la mano, aunque se entristeció un poco al ver que se la había soltado para dirigirse a buscar la comida. –toma aquí tienes un poco de comida para que no tengas hambre- de dijo dándole una sonrisa que nuevamente hizo sonrojas a la chica. –apropósito, yo me llamo Naruto- dijo el chico y continuo –y como te llamas tu- le pregunto dirigiendo un sonrisa que ella solo había visto solo en él. –m…me lla…mo hi…hinata- dijo mientras se sonrojaba al ver la sonrisa de aquel chico –jejeje que lindo nombre- dijo el chico haciendo que la chica se sonrojara al punto de llegar a lo incandescente. –Estás segura que no estás enferma…estas bastante roja- dijo preocupado al ver el estado de la chica –e...estoy bi…bien- dijo aun sonrojada –jejeje, ok que tal si ahora comemos- dijo el chico a la vez que comensaba a comerse la carne que tenia cruzada en una rama. La chica lo veía con un sonrojo en su rostro, no sabía aun el porqué se sentía tan bien, pero de algo estaba segura…no quería alejarse de él, quería estar con él, se sentía feliz…en su mente solo estaba él, la primera persona que no la veía como un estorbo. Quería quedarse con él a toda costa, pero no podía dejar a su familia así como así. Al pensar esto se le vino una pregunta a la cabeza –donde está su familia- pensó al ver que en esa cabaña no había nadie más que ellos dos, no sabía por qué no había nadie así que con toda sus fuerzas intento decirle algo al chico –d…disculpa, pe…pero y donde es…ta tu fami…lia- dijo muy tímidamente y con una voz muy fina y cariñosa. El chico al escuchar esta pregunta se deprimió un poco, cosa que noto la chica, e hizo que se reprendiera mentalmente por haber puesto triste a la única persona que la hacía sentirse tan bien –no…no tengo…siempre he vivido solo…no conozco, ni se quienes son mis padres…solo sé que siempre he estado solo- dijo mientras intentaba sonreírle a la chica.


	5. Conociendonos

jeje muchas gracias por sus reviews la verdad es que me animan mucho, pero se que la perseverancia me ayudara a mejorar, y no me detendre hasta que ya no pueda mas, asi podre hacer mejores fic...esta vez intente superarme, pero se que aun me falta demasiado para ser un buen escritor de fic...:P beuno sin mas aquie el capitulo 5, espero que les guste.

--

No poseo ningun derecho sobre los personajes de esta historia, los personajes y demas le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

--

La chica no sabía qué hacer, se veía que el chico se había puesto triste por esa pregunta

La chica no sabía qué hacer, se veía que el chico se había puesto triste por esa pregunta. Cosa que ella era lo que menos quería. El chico por su lado no le importaba tanto, aunque no por eso no se iba a poner triste, ya que igual siempre quiso saber que les había pasado a sus padres o el porque lo habían dejado solo en su infancia.

Después de un largo e incomodo silencio el chico se decidió a quebrarlo –bueno dejando ese tema…que tal si ahora te llevo a tu casa para que tus padres no se preocupen- dijo el chico para subir un poco los ánimos. La chica prefirió hacerle caso ya que aunque quisiera quedarle con él, sabía que debía volver a su hogar. Aunque en ese hogar nadie la tratara bien, y la despreciaban, incluido su padre y su primo. La verdad no sabía por qué debía ir a un lugar en donde nadie la trataba bien, pensaba ella un poco triste.

El chico vio que ella estaba pensando demasiado en su respuesta así que le hizo otra pregunta, una mas asertiva – ¿quieres de verdad ir a tu casa?- pregunto adivinando un poco que la chica no quería volver.

La chica lo miro con sorpresa ya que se había dado cuenta de que ella no quería volver –l-la ver-verdad es q-que…n-no- dijo, cosa que sorprendió al chico. Como alguien teniendo familia quería alejarse de esta así como así. Debería tener alguna razón como para no volver a su hogar. Pensaba el rubio –y ¿Por qué?- pregunto el chico. Ella no sabía cómo explicárselo. –e-es que en m-mi casa, m-me tratan m-muy m-mal- termino de decir un poco nerviosa ante el chico que la miraba un poco sorprendido. Entonces el chico le dijo algo –sabes…me pasa casi lo mismo que a ti…los aldeanos de esta aldea me tratan mal y me pegan aunque yo no les haga nada…-decía el chico mientras apretaba con mucha fuerza sus puños –nunca me dejaban tranquilo, no podía hacer nada…yo creo que si no estuviera el abuelito kage…yo ya habría muerto- decía mientras se le asomaban unas pequeñas lagrimas, pero después se tranquilizo y siguió –pero sabes algo- le pregunto a la chica mientras le daba nuevamente una sonrisa –algún día ellos verán que aquel niño al que le pegaban siempre, ese niño que humillaban sin descanso… algún día los defenderá y protegerá…lo sé porque por eso estoy aquí…para entrenar y hacerme fuerte, y demostrarles que puedo ser digno de su respeto- dijo el chico mostrando mucha confianza en sí mismo. En cambio La chica estaba estática, aquel chico se notaba que estaba sufriendo mucho pero aun así era capaz de mostrar esa determinación, esa fuerza de voluntad que jamás había visto, aquel chico le hacía sentirse realmente genial…sin darse cuenta sentía que aquel chico le daba confianza en sí misma y ganas de hacerse fuerte…quería ser igual que aquel chico, tener esa misma determinación, tener esas ganas de superarse, no rendirse ante nada, luchar por lo que uno quiere…tantas cosas sentía al escuchar a aquel chico que sin pensarlo fue e hizo lo que más quería en ese momento…se lanzo al chico y lo abrazo con tanto cariño que el chico se sintió extraño, nunca había sentido algo como lo que sentía en esos momentos, se sentía feliz, por primera vez en su vida se sentía feliz al lado de una persona. Un momento después el chico le correspondió el abrazo y se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba votando unas delgadas lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos…el chico se extraño un poco por esto y se separo un poco de la chica – ¿que te pasa?- le pregunto a la chica un poco preocupado por si le había hecho algo malo. Esta se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, cosa que hizo inconscientemente y se sonrojo de sobre manera para después apartarse del chico y secarse las pequeñas lagrimas que se le habían asomado en sus ojos –d-disculpa…es que me deje lle-llevar- decía la chica muy avergonzada y sonrojada. –qué me dices ahora, vamos o no vamos a tu hogar.- dijo el chico para después continuar- si vas a tu hogar puedes quedarte en esta aldea , y demostrarle a tu padre como vas progresando para que se sienta orgulloso de ti- le dijo con su sonrisa, la cual la chica encontraba hermosa –e-está bien- dijo ella ya más decidida pero aun con su tímida voz y con un sonrojo en su rostro –ok, entonces…por dónde vives?- pregunto el chico mientras le tomaba la mano a la chica y salían de la cabaña.

El chico fue guindola por el bosque, tuvieron que pasar por varios obstáculos…cosa que era rara para el ya que no conocía o mejor dicho no sabía que en esas parte del bosque hubieran puesto trampas. Pero lo bueno era que el joven se pudo zafar de ellas fácilmente. Cosa que a la chica la dejo impresionada. Como un chico de su misma edad podía ser tan hábil. Una vez pasaron los obstáculos pudieron llegar a las afueras de aquel bosque aunque ya era un poco tarde ya que el sol se estaba escondiendo. El chico le soltó la mano y se la puso detrás de su cabeza mientras mostraba su sonrisa y le decía a la chica –bueno, creo que solo te voy a poder dejar hasta aquí- la chica se entristeció, aunque no sabía muy bien porque, nuevamente le llegaron esas ganas de no alejarse de aquel chico. Lo había conocido hace unas horas pero ella sentía como si lo hubiera conocido desde siempre, como si esa despedida fuera la de dos personas que siempre estuvieron juntos y ahora debían separarse. Ella no quería separarse de él, así que le dijo con todo el valor que tenia –m-me p-puedes a-acompañar hasta m-mi c-casa- le pregunto la peli-azul al chico muy tímidamente, con la cara mirando hacia el piso y jugando con sus dedos índices. El chico se alegro ante estas palabras, aunque él no estuviera muy seguro, sentía que debía estar con ella y cuidarla, así que acepto gustoso –Ok, entonces vamos- le dijo y volvió a tomar la mano de la chica cosa que a ella la hizo nuevamente feliz. Y se comenzaron a alejar del bosque en el cual se habían conocido.


	6. Aprendiendo sobre sentimientos

jejeje bueno la verdad es que igual me falta demasiado para ser un buen escritor de fic ...:P pero bueno siendo este mi primer fic, espero aprender de el y mejorar a medida que el tiempo pase, y muchas gracias a todos auellos que me han mandado su reviews!! enserio se los agradesco muuucho!! y sobre los capitulo intentare hacerlos mas largos desde el siguiente :P

--

los personajes de este Fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para crear una historia y ser feliz e intentar hacer entretener a la gente que lo lea. :P

--

**Conociendo Sentimientos**

Siguieron así hasta que Naruto se detuvo un momento para ver por donde ir, ya que había una calle con dos direcciones distintas. La chica por su lado estaba en un mundo donde solo estaba ella y ese chico, eran solo ellos, los dos juntos, ella siendo guiada por aquel chico que solo por haberlo visto una vez, no se lo podía sacar en ningún momento de su mente. Hasta que salió de ese mundo al percatarse de que el chico le decía algo –Hinata, sabes por dónde queda tu casa es que yo no sé- dijo mientras daba una sonrisa de culpa, ya que de verdad no sabía por dónde se habían ido. La chica lo miro y se sonrojo para después contestarle –es por el camino de la izquierda- el chico la miro y le sonrió, pero en ese momento el chico se había fijado en algo que hasta el momento aun no lo había hecho –Hinata, por que tus ojos son blancos- pregunto extrañado al ver que los ojos de la chica era de un color blanco-perlas. La chica lo miro y le contesto –es p-porque to-dos los de mi f-familia los t-tenemos así- dijo intentando no poner muchos detalles ya que si quería explicar todo acerca de los ojos se tardaría demasiado. –Jejeje así que era eso,…la verdad es que tus ojos son muy hermoso- le dijo a la chica muy inocentemente, haciendo que la chica nuevamente se sonrojara de sobre manera y viera al piso, jugando con sus dedos índices –g-gracias- dijo la chica ante las palabras hermosas que según ella le había dado el chico.

Después de esta pequeña interrupción por parte de Naruto, continuaron su camino hasta el hogar de la pequeña. Lo que quedaba de camino no ocurrió nada muy…diferente. Una vez llegaron a la casa de la chica, él se quedo impresionado al ver que la casa no era una simple casa, más bien parecía un castillo ante los ojos del chico, la chica se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba viendo su casa con un poco de sorpresa en su rostro, pero el chico logró salir de aquel shock que se había metido al ver ese gran castillo según él. –Bueno entonces aquí te dejo- dijo para después darle la espalda a la chica y comenzar a caminar en dirección hacia el bosque mientras agitaba las manos en forma de despedida. La chica, solo se quedo mirando al chico irse mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho, en donde se sitúa el corazón, no sabía porque, pero le dolía en esa parte cuando veía que el chico se iba, ella no sabía que era ese dolor y esa tristeza. Solo sabía que no le gustaba ver como se alejaba el chico de ella, con todas sus fuerzas intento decirle algo, ya que su voz no le era capaz de salir… -¡na-Naruto-kun!- dijo en voz alta para que el chico la oyera, cosa que logro ya que el chico se detuvo y se dio media vuelta dirigiéndole la vista a la chica. –¿que sucede…Hinata?- pregunto el chico esperando la respuesta de la chica la cual solo se sonrojo hasta ya no poder mas y sin más se metió corriendo a su casa, ya que tenía mucha vergüenza como para decirle al chico que no se fuera. El chico por su parte solo quedo con la típica cara que se pone al no entender nada. Para luego nuevamente dar media vuelta y dirigirse al bosque. Para descansar y prepararse para su nueva vida. Ya que tendría que acostumbrarse si o si, si es que quería ser tan fuerte como él deseaba.

Mientras seguía su camino hacia el bosque sintió la voz de su maestro que le volvía a hablar después de horas sin dirigirse a él, -ok mocoso ya te di bastante tiempo libre con esa mocosa, así que ve rápido al bosque para que te prepares ya que aún queda mucho que aprender- dijo el zorro, a lo que el chico se enfado pero no por el hecho de ir a entrenar, si no que por el modo que se refirió a la chica que recién había conocido, tal vez era porque era la primera persona de su edad que no lo miraba con miedo, -por que le dices mocosa…si no sabias ella tiene nombre y es Hinata- dijo muy enojado, cosa que hizo que el zorro se sorprendiera. –que te pasa mocoso…acaso estas sintiendo eso que las basuras de los humanos sienten- dijo que zorro un poco dudoso ya que él solo conoce los sentimientos de los humanos por palabras ya que el no es capaz, o tan estúpido según él para tener sentimientos de ese tipo. –Que cosa- pregunto el chico aun enojado con el zorro, pero con un poco mas de curiosidad por lo que decía el zorro. El zorro fue capaz de darse cuenta de esto y después de ver su cara se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto. –bueno mocoso…no me extraña que tu no conozcas los nombres de lo que los humanos hacen llamar "sentimientos"- puntualizó sarcásticamente en la última palabra, para después detenerse un momento y proseguir. –los sentimientos según uds los humanos son sensaciones que sienten de acuerdo a lo que están pasando…es lo que yo he entendido sobre esa basura- reconoció el zorro. –pero, dicen que hay dos sentimientos muy fuertes…uno de ellos es el odio…y eh conocido a bastantes basuras con ese sentimiento, y la verdad casi todos los que sufren el odio, son fuertes…- dijo el zorro para después parar de hablar, el chico se extraño ya que él había dicho que habían dos sentimientos que eran los más fuertes, pero el solo dijo uno. –y cuál es el otro sensei- pregunto el chico ya no tan enojado sino que con mucha curiosidad. El chico vio que el zorro se ponía serio ante esta pregunta. –el otro es un sentimiento que es capaz de hacer que la persona que lo posee, sea capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible…y solo se siente si tienes a alguien o algo que quieras proteger ante todo…ante tu vida, tus deseos, que siempre quieras estar con ese algo o alguien…yo lo respeto mucho ya que por haberme enfrentado con alguien que tenía ese sentimiento estoy encerrado dentro de ti, mocoso- dijo el zorro con su cara muy seria, cosa que no le importo mucho al chico ya que estaba bastante frustrado al no saber el nombre de aquel sentimiento. Se formo un silencio entre el chico y el zorro, pero el chico ya no pudo aguantar más y le pregunto al zorro. –Pero como se llama ese sentimiento- pregunto con impaciencia. Cosa que hizo reír al zorro nuevamente, tal vez el no sentía sentimientos pero no por eso, no le gustaba molestar al mocoso haciéndolo esperar –los humanos le dicen…- y ahí el zorro se paro para quedarse en una pose pensativa, hasta que encontró en sus recuerdos el nombre de aquel "sentimiento", cosa que él no encontraba muy importante ya que para él no le serviría de nada, solo estaba intentando recordar por lo interesado que se veía el chico. Hasta que después de unos 3 segundos el zorro logro decir el nombre -…amor…


	7. Sueños, Esfuerzo y Masacre

jejeje muchas gracias nuevamente por su comentarios, aproposito esta vez intente hacer el capitulo un poco mas largo de lo que nolmalmente los hago :P. sin mas espero que les guste :P

--

los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad de masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para hacer esta historia y entretenerme, y intentar entretener a los lectores:P

--

El chico solo se quedo estático pensando, la verdad es que como era tan pequeño e ingenuo no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que el zorro le decía, pero si entendía que eso que el zorro dijo que se llamaba amor, era lo que se sentía al querer a algo o alguien y se dio cuenta de que él sentía amor por una cosa –entonces, yo siento amor por algo- dijo el chico mientras le mostraba una sonrisa inocente al zorro que estaba dentro de él. –no me digas que te enamoraste de esa…- alcanzó a decir el zorro ya que no pudo continuar porque el chico se le adelanto diciendo. – sí, me enamore…del ramen- dijo el chico haciendo que al zorro le saliera una gota gigante en la parte trasera de su cabeza, ya que no entendía cómo era posible que ese chico fuera tan estúpido, pero bien en el fondo sentía que ese chico sería una gran persona, y que le hacía sentir a gusto. Algo extraño en un demonio. Después de reírse de esto el zorro le dijo que debía dirigirse de nuevo a los bosques de la aldea, ya que se estaba haciendo tarde y las estrellas ya se comenzaban a asomar. El chico le hizo caso y comenzó a levantarse del asiento en el que estuvo sentado al momento de comenzar su conversación con el zorro.

Se dirigió lentamente a los bosques para llegar a su ahora hogar y ver que le tenia preparado su sensei para esa noche ya que sabia que el entrenamiento seguirá aunque fuera de noche o de día. Mientras caminaba se fijaba que las pocas personas que pasaban por la calle que iba lo quedaban mirando con su típica cara de odio, eso ya no le afectaba en lo absoluto al chico, así que siguió su camino sin preocuparse nada.

Una vez llego por fin a la cabaña se quedo ahí mirando el lugar donde él y la chica estuvieron comiendo unas pocas horas atrás, haciendo que se pusiera triste, aunque después reacciono como por si solo al escuchar la voz de su sensei. –ok mocoso, no pienses que es hora de descansar, aun te falta mucho para ser fuerte- le dijo al chico para que este se parara y volviera a salir a entrenar, sabía que debía hacerle caso a sus sensei si quería volverse fuerte.

Salió tranquilamente de la cabaña, se dio cuenta de que ya era completamente de noche y no se podía ver absolutamente nada, el chico por instinto quiso regresar a la cabaña ya que le daba miedo la negra y silenciosa oscuridad que rodeaba al bosque. –Mocoso, eres una basura- dijo el zorro intentando darle ánimos a su manera al chico, cosa que logro ya que el chico paro su retroceso y salió dispuesto a demostrarle a su sensei que no le temía a esa densa oscuridad. Cuando salió por completo de la cabaña comenzó a darse cuenta de que en verdad no estaba totalmente oscuro, ya que sus ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad haciendo más fácil la visión y si a eso le sumamos que junto a las estrellas y luz de la luna alumbraban el bosque haciéndolo un escenario un poco tenebroso según el chico, pudiera ser casi completamente visible. –q-que quiere que haga ahora sensei- hablo el chico, esperando la respuesta de su sensei. –esta vez entrenaremos resistencia, así que quiero que como calentamiento hagas 100 flexiones de brazos- dijo su sensei, cosa que alegro al chico ya que él estaba acostumbrado a hacer ese número de flexiones, porque cuando estaba aburrido o solo en su casa se dedicaba a entrenar un poco para lograr ser algún día el hokague de esa aldea. Pero lo que siguió el no se lo esperaba. –jajaja mocoso, no creas que te lo voy a poner tan fácil…antes de comenzar quiero que aprendas estos sellos que te voy a enseñar, son fáciles no creo que te cuesten mucho aprenderlos- dijo a lo que el rubio apareció al lado de la puerta que encerraba a su actual sensei, el lo miro y vio que el zorro comenzaba a acercarse a las rejas para dejarse ver por completo. –Bien mocoso, los sellos son…- y ahí fue enseñándoselos mientras el chico veía muy interesadamente lo que hacia el zorro.

Mientras esto sucedía en los bosques de la aldea oculta de la hoja, en la misma aldea pero en una mansión muy elegante se encontraba una pequeña que se veía bastante feliz, algo muy extraño según su familia, ya que ella siempre está con la mirada baja y nunca hablaba. Pero esta vez se notaba más decidida, feliz y con su mirada al frente y una disimulada sonrisa en sus labios. La familia no le tomo mucha importancia, cosa que por primera vez no le preocupo a la pequeña, ya que solo tenía tiempo para pensar en aquel chico de ojos azules que le había ayudado, alimentado, y guiado hacia su "hogar". Aun no sabía porque, pero cada vez que recordaba la cara del chico sentía un calor en su cara haciendo que se sonrojara, pero eso no le desagradaba, se sentía bien al pensar en él, después de cenar simplemente fue a su habitación se baño en el baño de su cuarto, que en vez de eso parecía una casa solo para ella. Se vistió para dormir, pero había algo diferente en esa noche a las demás…era que a la chica se le veía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro sonrojado, mientras se acomodaba para comenzar a dormir y tal vez soñar con aquel chico que la hacía sentir tan especial. Con estos pensamientos la pequeña niña fue yéndose sin darse cuenta a un mundo donde todo lo que no podía lograr hacer la realidad, lo hacia él. Un mundo donde solo esta ella y aquel chico de hermosos ojos azulados, pensaba ella. Así es…estaba en el mundo de los sueños, ya que por fin después de mucho tiempo, tenía el placer de volverlo a verlo, ya que desde que supo que debía hacerse fuerte porque debía ser la heredera de su clan, no podía tener sueños muy bonitos, en todos estaba ella y su padre entrenando y entrenando, sin nada más que hacer, sus sueños mas bien parecían pesadillas, pero aquel día era distinto, ya que pudo encontrar una fuente de confianza en la cual apoyarse. Y era aquel chico…

Mientras la chica se dormía pensando en el chico que ahora era el que le robaba el sueño, este mismo chico era entrenado por su sensei, ya habían pasado alrededor de una hora entrenado los sellos, hasta que el chico pudo aprendérselos y dominarlos. –bueno mocoso, ahora quiero que hagas los sellos en el orden que te enseñe- le dijo el zorro, para que el chico procediera a hacerlos. El chico le hizo caso y fue haciendo sellos en el orden en los que su sensei le había dicho, una vez termino levanto la voz diciendo –shinsei na juuryou no jutsu (jutsu de pesos sagrados)- al terminar de decir el nombre de la técnica el chico comenzó a sentir que su peso se hacía cada vez más grande hasta llegar al punto en que sus pies no resistieron el peso y cedieron al piso, se sentía realmente pesado, así que como pudo le hablo a su sensei. –se-sensei para que se-servía esa técnica- pregunto casi sin respiración al sentir tanto peso en su cuerpo. –esa técnica mocoso, servía para que tu cuerpo pesara 3 veces lo que pesaba antes de hacerla- dijo, y por fin pudo entender ese peso sobre natural sobre él. –bueno mocoso ahora empieza a hacer las cien flexiones de brazos- dijo serio, solo mostrando su voz ya que él no podía salir al exterior.

El chico se reincorporo como pudo y comenzó a hacer lo que su sensei le había mandado, le costaba pero eso indicaba que su sensei lo estaba tomando enserio, de verdad quería hacerlo fuerte, así que con esos pensamientos comenzó a darse ánimos a el mismo, ya que si no lo hacía terminaría muriendo. Una vez incorporado completamente, se puso en posición para comenzar su riguroso entrenamiento.

Empezó haciendo una flexión pero al hacerla sentía como sus músculos se forzaban de sobre manera generando un fuerte dolor en sus brazos. Pero esto no lo detuvo, el estaba decidido a hacerlo aunque quedara muy lesionado.

Mientras el chico estaba dando todo de sí para lograr ser fuerte, en una parte de la aldea de konoha, para ser más exacto en la residencia de los uchihas, se comenzaba a desarrollar una de las desgracias mas horribles que podía haber sufrido esta familia, estaban siendo atacados por un joven de alrededor de 13 y 14 años. El joven portaba con una espada tipo anbu, su cabello era de un color negro, también llevaba un chaleco estilo anbu, este tenía unas manchas de sangre, tal vez de sus inocentes víctimas, pero lo más sorprendente era que sus ojos estaban rojos y en el centro habían tres aspas que iban desde el centro hasta el exterior que giraban con una gran rapidez, eso quería decir que aquel chico poseía el Mangekyu sharingan, eso lo hacia un familiar de la familia uchiha. Como era posible que alguien fuera capaz de matar a las personas que pertenecían a la misma familia. Tendrías que estar literalmente loco para hacer algo como eso. El chico, seguía matando a su presas por así decirlo ya que al que veía pasar por al frente lo mataba sin remordimiento, las ultimas personas que había matado parecían ser sus padres ya que lo único que sabían hacer mientras eran matados por su al parecer hijo, era preguntarle el porqué de este acto, pero él no los tomo en cuenta y dio su golpe final, para así acabar con la vida de sus padres, pero él no se había dado cuenta de que justo en el momento del último golpe apareció un pequeño que se le parecía mucho, tenía el pelo completamente negro, llevaba un chaleco del mismo color pero tenía una insignia en la parte trasera, que daba a conocer que pertenecía al clan uchiha, aquel clan que acababa de ser desecho por uno de sus integrantes, la diferencia de este chico era el tenia sus ojos completamente negros, aparte de que los tenía bastantes abiertos, por la simple razón de ver que su hermano acababa de matar a sus padres. el chico al no poder aguantar más cedió al piso, por el miedo, la tristeza y la duda que albergaban dentro de él. Una vez pudo tomar valor comenzó a preguntarle en susurros a su hermano el porqué de lo ocurrido, el hermano mayor pudo escuchar uno de esos susurros y le contesto. –Sasuke, la razón por la que mate a este clan es solo para probar mi nuevo poder, el máximo poder que un uchiha puede tener…ese poder se llama…Mangekyu sharingan…ellos no merecían vivir, ellos no fueron capaces de luchar contra este poder.- el chico al escuchar estas palabras, lo único que gano fueron preguntas y más preguntas. ¿Qué era ese poder del que hablaba su hermano?, ¿Por qué tenía que probarlo matando a su familia?, ¿Qué era lo que le había sucedido a su hermano para que fuera capaz de hacer un acto tan repugnante? Mientras intentaba buscarle respuestas a sus preguntar, su hermano se ponía en posición para atacarlo. Una vez puesto en posición se dirigió a toda velocidad a su hermano que estaba arrodillado en el piso, lo tomo por el cuello de su chaleco, y lo estampo contra la pared de la casa en la cual se encontraban, para después ponerle su katana en el cuello. El chico por su parte no se había dado cuenta hasta que fue capaz de sentir una cosa fría que estaba muy cerca de enterrarse en su cuello. –Sasuke…esta vez te dejare vivir, pero la próxima vez que los veamos quiero ver que te hagas fuerte, ya que si no, no voy a dudar en matarte, además… ¿no quieres vengar a este clan?...- sin decir más le pego al chico en el cuello para dejarlo noqueado, y después dirigirse a la salida, encontrándose en una sombra un poco más alta que el. –Ya terminaste con tu hermano- dijo la sombra con una voz que demostraba que era de una edad mayor a la del joven de ojos rojos. –si, ahora solo falta que se haga fuerte y se llene de odio- dijo tranquilamente mientras continuaba su caminata hacia las afueras de la aldea.

Mientras estos hechos tan terribles por parte de los uchihas y felices por parte de la chica sucedían en la aldea, un chico que se encontraba por los bosques por fin estaba por acabar las 100 flexiones que su sensei le había dicho que hiciera. Iba en la flexión numero 99, solo le faltaba una pero la verdad era que ya no le quedaban fuerzas, ya tenía los músculos literalmente molidos. Después de unos segundos logro hacer por fin su ultima flexión, se paro como pudo ya que al sentir su peso multiplicado por 3, se fue al suelo nuevamente, no le quedaban fuerzas. –Jajajaja- se rio el zorro en su interior. –por lo que veo has quedado un poco cansado después de la resistencia en tus brazos…pero no creas que esto acaba aquí, son recién las 11 de la noche y tienes que todavía dar 3 vueltas alrededor de konoha- dijo para terminar y aclararle al chico que el entrenamiento aun no terminaba, el chico al escucharlo le dieron ganas de quedarse tirado ahí y no continuar con su sueño que era quizás imposible. Pero solo lo pensó ya que se paro nuevamente y como pudo comenzó a trotar para poder terminar las 3 vueltas y poder irse a dormir, ya que tenía sueño. Mientras caminaba su sensei le hablaba hacer de la técnica de los pesos. – ¿Quieres saber cómo manejar esta técnica a tu gusto?- le pregunto al chico, a lo que el asistió mientras intentaba seguir trotando. –como te has dado cuenta, aumenta el peso de tu cuerpo…pero en este caso aumentó por tres…ahora te enseñare a aumentar lo mas, para cuando te acostumbres a este peso.- dijo el zorro para después detenerse un momento y proseguir. –para aumentar el peso, lo que tienes que hacer es hacer los mismos sellos pero agregarle al jutsu las palabras "agaru tame" así los pesos subirán por dependiendo del número en el que pienses…y para quitar los pesos, cosa que te recomiendo que lo hagas solo si tu vida depende de ellos, debes anteponer la palabra "kai" en el jutsu- dijo para terminar su explicación.

Después de la enseñanza el chico siguió su camino para poder terminar pronto su arduo entrenamiento. Cuando llevaba una vuelta ya estaba casi muerto del cansancio, no podía mas, disminuyó la velocidad para intentar descansar, pero escucho la voz del zorro que le decía que no debía rendirse, y intento regular el ritmo de nuevo, después se dispuso a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor ni el cansancio que estaba sintiendo, y lo que más le extraño fue que lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fueron imágenes de la chica que había conocido hace unas horas, se preguntaba, como estaría o porque cuando lo llamo se metió tan rápido a su casa…el chico la encontraba un poco rara, ya que de repente estaba de los mas bien y al otro estaba completamente roja, pero lo que más se le hacía extraño era que se sentía bien al ver ese tipo de reacción en ella, pero como era muy chico aun, y un poco torpe, no lo entendía, solo deseaba que esa chica se sintiera bien, y lo había logrado hace unas horas atrás. Se sentía bien al haberla ayudado, además que ella era una de las dos personas que no lo trataban como un monstruo.

Y así siguió pensando en la chica y en las pocas cosas buenas que habían sucedido en su vida, y no tomar en cuenta el dolor de sus músculos, hasta que por fin había terminado de dar las 3 vueltas, y era el gran momento de volver a la cabaña y poder dormir después del gran entrenamiento que tuvo durante ese día, primero aprendió a controlar el chakra, después había prendido a caídas a subir un árbol sin usar las manos, solo chakra. En parte se sentía feliz ya que aunque solo llevaba un día, se sentía más fuerte y con más ganas de seguir adelante, aunque eso es por el lado positivo ya que por el otro, había terminado el día completamente cansado y con sus músculos hechos trisas. Pero sabía que eso le esperaba al querer ser fuerte. Y eso no era lo único que le había pasado, ya que conocía a una chica con ojos de luna según el chico, pero él no lo tomaba por el lado amoroso sino por el lado entretenido, la chica lo había hecho sentirse bien. La verdad es que él deseaba poder verla de nuevo, aunque cuando la viera no sabría que decirle…ya que como se había dado cuenta esa chica era de una familia muy prestigiosa, su casa más bien parecía un castillo era gigantesca según el chico, él pensaba que a la chica no lo dejarían juntarse con él, como lo hacían los padres de los demás chicos de su edad. Siempre cuando pasaba por al lado los padres le decían a sus hijos que no debían acercarse a ese demonio, por que los podía matar, el chico después de un tiempo no le preocupaba ya que se había acostumbrado a todo eso, aunque nunca supo la razón hasta que su actual sensei le dijo.

Después de haber caminado por el bosque y haber llegado a la cabaña sin darse cuenta ya que estaba hundido es sus pensamientos se dirigió muy lentamente a su cama y se acostó para poder recuperar un poco de energía para el próximo día, ya que puede que sea uno más difícil que el de este día, una vez acostado fue durmiéndose lentamente con una sonrisa.


	8. Un nuevo dia comienza

jeje bueno la verdad es ue estoy haciendo a hinata fijarse demasiado rapido en naruto, pero es que la verdad me gusta que sea asi :P ademas de que en el anime/manga desde la primera vez que salio, se notaba que le gustaba naruto, asi que nadien sabe desde que momento es que le comenzo a gustar. y lo mas bien podria haber sido amor a primera vista :P, pero no crean que las cosas en el amor vayan muy rapido ya que tengo pensado hacer una trama aparte de la amorosa. ademas naruto solo se fija en ella como alguien con quien hablar y solo se siente bien al estar con ella, igual a como uno se siente bien al estar con alguien como un amigo o familia. jejeje pero bueno, espero que les guste el camino que vaya tomar este fic, ya que voy a INTENTAR hacerlo sin sacar la verdadera personalidad de los personajes. es decir la Hinata timida (que es genial segun mi) y el Naruto distraido (que es genial igual segun mi) :P, pero en mas de alguna parte los sacare de esas personalidades :P bueno sin mas aqui el capitulo que aproposito lo hice aun mas largo que el anterior :P

--

los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para ser feliz y escribir esta historia :P

--

**Un Nuevo Día Comienza**

Después de haber dormido durante esa noche en la que tuvo que dormir con sus pensamientos un poco alterados ya que no podía dejar de pensar ni en la chica, ni en lo que estaba dejando para ser reconocido por esas personas a los que lo trataban mal.

Se comenzó a despertar para que su nuevo día comenzara y consigo también su entrenamiento. Se limpio los ojos ya que por la luz que entraba por los hoyos de la cabaña en la que se hospedaba desde hace 1 día atrás no podía ver claramente. Una vez pudo sacarse todo lo que le molestaba del ojo, por fin pudo ver dentro de su cabaña. Se paro para poder dirigirse al lago que estaba cerca, ya que quería bañarse y mojarse la cara ya que se sentía un poco sucio debido a lo que había sudado en el día anterior además que no se había bañado en más de 1 semana debido a que en su casa no tenia agua limpia ni nada con lo que poder bañarse. Cuando llego a la puerta que separaba en interior y exterior de la cabaña. Vio el bosque en el que se encontraba.

Volvió a dar un paso para bajar el pequeño escalón que separaba en suelo de la madera, pero a poner sus pies en la tierra del bosque, se vino abajo y cayó fuertemente azotándose contra el suelo dejándolo medio inconsciente, cuando estaba en el suelo quería pararse pero sentía que todo le pesaba extremadamente mucho, pero eso no lo detendría, así que como pudo se levanto y se dirigió hacia un árbol para poder usarlo como apoyo. Intentaba descifrar el porqué de ese peso extra, hasta que recordó que su sensei le había hecho hacer una técnica de pesas las cuales solo se podían salir si él lo quería, pero el por su orgullo no quería sacárselas, así que con toda la fuerza que le quedaba se paro para que sus músculos se acostumbraran a ese peso extra que tendrían que cargar tal vez por el resto de su vida. Una vez los músculos se calentaron un poco, el dolor y el peso comenzó a disminuir, así dejando que él pudiera dar comienzo nuevamente a su caminata hacia el lago.

Mientras el niño se dirigía hacia el lago, en la gran mansión de una de las familias más fuertes de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, se encontraba un chica de unos bellos ojos color perla, que comenzaba a despertar de uno de los sueños más bonitos que tuvo desde que tenía memoria. Se levanto y se froto sus ojos, para ver su alrededor. Su gran y lujosa habitación, media unos 4 metros cuadrados, no muy grande, según ellos ya que como tenía poca edad no necesitaba mucho espacio, pero eso para ella era más que suficiente. Su habitación estaba compuesta por un futon en la que podían caber dos personas cómodamente, una mesa de noche, donde estaba una hermosa lámpara muy bien decorada. Al lado izquierdo de la cama había un escritorio donde la chica tenía su diario en el cual relataba todo lo que le pasaba durante todos los días de su vida, en la parte del frente de la cama se encontraba una televisión de unas 25 pulgadas, y la derecha se encontraba un closet o guarda ropa, bastante grande en el cual podían caber una innumerablemente cantidad de ropa. Las paredes de la habitación estaban tapadas con unos hermosas decoraciones, es decir la habitación es la que cualquier niño hubiera deseado, pero eso a ella no le importaba ya que ella lo único que quería era que alguien la tratara bien.

La chica se levanto lentamente para dirigirse hacia el baño que se encontraba a la izquierda de su cama para poder mojarse la cara y recuperar y poco la conciencia, ya que aun se sentía como en un sueño con solo pensar en aquel chico. Aun no descifraba aquellos latidos tan acelerados al pensar en el pero mejor no preocuparse ya que al sentirlos ella solo se sentía feliz.

Después de lavarse la cara se baño y se dirigió muy lentamente hacia el comedor de la mansión Hyuuga, en la cual se encontraban el padre y la madre de la pequeña niña tomando desayuno tranquilamente. La niña sin preocuparse mucho de sus padres fue y se sentó en medio de los dos.

Su padre era alguien bastante serio, tal vez mas de lo necesario ya que hacía que cualquiera que lo viera sintiera un pequeño escalofrió, media alrededor de 2 mts de altura, su pelo era de un color café oscuro casi como negro y vestía con una especie de bata de color blanco que al verlo hacia parecer que era una persona muy importante, tal vez porque lo era.

Su madre era lo contrario del padre de la chica, era una mujer muy hermosa su cabello era de un color negro azulado, el color de su piel era de un color blanco casi pálido, tal vez debido a un enfermedad o solo porque nació así, vestía con una bata muy parecida a la de su esposo, era blanca, con la diferencia de que a ella no se le veía tanto como a una persona importante, debido a que no era tan fría y seria como su esposo, era lo contrario como ya había dicho, a ella se le veía en la cara que estaba feliz y siempre alegre por todo, también se le podía observar que era un poco tímida, debido a sus acciones que tal vez no se notaban mucho pero si uno se fijaba bien se podía dar cuenta. Lo ocultaba muy bien debido a que como era la esposa del líder de uno de los clanes más poderosos de la aldea oculta entre las hojas no podía ser muy tímida. Cosa que ya sabía ocultar muy bien, tal vez fue muy tímida en su infancia por eso que aun no se le podía quitar esa costumbre aunque estuviera toda su vida ocultándola…además que las personas que se podían dar cuenta de sus acciones sin querer se fijaban que la barriga de la mujer estaba un poco grande, tal vez debido a que hace alrededor de 2 meses atrás le habían diagnosticado que tenía un embarazo, cosa que la puso muy feliz al enterarse.

Cuando la niña se sentó en medio de los dos, los padres se quedaron un poco impresionados ya que la chica no había ellos dos cosas que siempre hacia sin falta. Una de las cosas que siempre hacia era darle los buenos días y hacerle una pequeña reverencia de respeto, y la segunda pero más importante fue que no se dirigió a su madre para tocarle su barriga y escucharla intentando oír al ser que se estaba formando dentro de esta. Cosa que hacía desde que supo que iba a ser hermana. La chica se sintió que sus padres la estaban mirando así que les dirigió la mirada y se dio cuenta de que en las caras de sus padres estaban plasmados de impresión. La chica se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de algo importante al ver sus rostros pero no se preocupo ya que ese día se sentía muy feliz y según ella era normal olvidarse de cosas a veces. La chica para desviar un poco lo sorprendido de sus padres intento preguntarles algo , ya que no sabía el porqué de esas caras –padre, ¿po…podemos ir al bosque q…que fuimos a…ayer?- preguntó la chica al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se tenían de un color rojizo, cosa que en vez de desviar la sorpresa de la cara de sus padres la incremento, Haciendo pensar a sus padres el porqué de esa pregunta, ¿acaso le había gustado haberse perdido?, y ¿por qué se había sonrojado al hacer la pregunta? Los padres analizaron un poco y descartaron la primera pregunta ya que por lo que conocían a su hija ella no era una sádica a la que le gustara sufrir, así intentando responder a la única que quedaba hasta el momento. Estuvieron viendo bien lo que hacía y Al fijarse bien en las acciones de la chica al hacer la pregunta se pudieron dar cuenta de que a su hija le gustaba alguien que había conocido y que ese alguien vivía cerca o en el bosque, pero la pregunta que tenían ahora era ¿Cómo una chica de tan solo 4 años podía sentir ese tipo de sentimiento?, ellos lo encontraban raro ya que ellos solo lo pudieron conocer al momento de conocerse, y se conocieron a la edad de 20 años. La chica se dio cuenta de que sus padres estaban sospechando algo así que desvió la mirada aun sonrojada, para que no la tomaran en cuenta, pero eso lo único que provoco fue que los padres se aseguraran de que su hija quería ver a algo o alguien en ese bosque, y que este alguien le gustaba a su hija, así que hicieron una pregunta un poco certera -¿a quién quieres ir a ver?- Le pregunto su madre con un tono de broma. Pregunta que no le gusto del todo a su padre, pero si quería saber más le valía más quedarse callado. Por el lado de la chica no hizo más que sonrojarse hasta llegar a lo incandescente cosa que hizo reír por lo bajo a su madre ya que le hacía recordar lo que hacia ella al conocer a su actual esposo. Los padres continuaron esperando hasta que la chica contesto –c-con na-nadie madre- dijo muy nerviosa, cosa que hizo que sus padres se reían por la pequeña mentira, era normal que una persona no dé a conocer sus sentimientos tan fácilmente y eso sus padres lo respetaban así que le contestaron a la primera pregunta de su hija –bueno…pero si quieres ir tendrás que esforzarte más en tus entrenamientos aquí en el dojo- dijo el padre de la chica, cosa que hizo muy feliz a la chica ya que si hacia lo que su padre le decía podría hacer dos cosas que la ayudarían.la primera seria demostrarle a su padre que ella era digna heredera del clan y que podía llegar a ser una buena ninja, y la segunda y mas anhelada por ella era que si lo hacía bien podría estar nuevamente con aquel chico que había conocido en el bosque.

Después de la pequeña conversa que tuvieron la familia principal de los Hyuuga la chica continua tomando su apetitoso desayuno, mientras los padres de esta intentaban descifrar quien era el chico del que su hija se había enamorado. La madre decidió que cuando su hija allá pasado la prueba que le había puesto su padre para ir al bosque, ella la acompañaría, pero encubiertamente para que la chica no se diera cuenta de que sus padres querían saber acerca del chico que ella había elegido para enamorarse.

Mientras esto sucedía en la mansión Hyuuga, en la mansión del hokague, tercero actualmente ya que el 4 había muerto encerrando al kyuby dentro de Naruto. Se estaba avisando lo sucedido la noche anterior en el recinto de los Uchiha. Cosa que puso de muy mal humor al actual hokague Sarutobi, pero eso no solucionaría nada, así que intentando tranquilizarse mando a investigar un poco más sobre lo sucedido.

Sarutobi se dirigió lentamente hacia su escritorio para leer lo poco que le llevaron de información cuando le informaron de lo sucedido, vio como en los papeles se mostraba la información de que el asesino del clan más poderoso era alguien de la misma familia, y tenían ya a un sospechoso pero no podían asegurarlo si no tenían suficientes pruebas. Cosa que puso más de mal humor ya que no habían escrito el nombre del sospechoso. Sarutobi se paro para dirigirse nuevamente a la entrada de su despacho para dirigirse hacia donde el chico que cuidaba y darle algo de dinero ya que a estas alturas no quedaría dinero del que él le había pasado. Salió de la mansión del hokague, encontrándose con un estupendo paisaje, los arboles bailando estupendamente al ritmo que el viento lo hacía, el sol brillando a todo lo que daba pero no molestaba ya que hacía ver a los pájaros que pasaban por ahí como unas de las mas maravillosas cosas. El hokague se quedo impresionado, tal vez era la primera vez que se fijaba en lo que lo rodeaba, después de ver bien el paisaje el hokague comenzó su trayecto hacia la casa de su nieto postizo como le decía él, ya que él había sido el que lo había cuidado en su infancia y el que siempre le daba el dinero para alimentarlo.

Cuando el viejo llego a la casa del chico abrió la puerta con las llaves que el tenia, entro muy silenciosamente para no despertar al chico, pero cuando entro se sorprendió al no verlo en su casa, -"donde se habrá metido este niño"- pensó el viejo al ver que no estaba, eso sí que era raro ya que al chico no le gustaba salir si no era necesario ya que lo maltrataban y si había salido la única razón que había era que el dinero se le había acabado antes de lo previsto y fue a pedirle a él, pero ¿por qué no lo había visto en el camino a la casa? Se pregunto el viejo nuevamente. Muy preocupado salió corriendo nuevamente hacia la mansión hokague para mandar a buscar información del chico.

Cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue llamar a los ambu. – ¿Han visto a Naruto por la ciudad?- pregunto angustiado el hokague. -¿el chico zorro?- pregunto sarcásticamente el ambu, cosa que enfureció al hokague así ganándose un golpe que le dejo el labio sangrando. –no vuelvas a decir eso de él, o si no te vas a arrepentir durante toda tu insignificante vida- digo el hokague demostrando su liderazgo. –d-disculpe hokague-sama- dijo el ambu ya más humilde. –Y bien, lo han visto- pregunto de nuevo el hokague. –Si, antes de ayer los aldeanos le dieron una paliza como nunca antes…- no pudo seguir ya que el hokague lo había parado con un grito. –y Uds. porque no los detuvieron- pregunto con la rabia hasta no poder mas. –cuando nosotros llegamos ya habían terminado solo lo vimos cuando estaba tirado en el suelo- digo el ambu para excusarse, ya que el también había participado en la golpiza. –Y que paso después- pregunto ya tranquilizando se un poco pero aun muy enojado. El chico se paro y se fue caminando como si nada. –"al menos el kyuby ayudo en algo"- pensó el hokague un poco más calmado. –Bueno quiero que manden a un grupo a buscarlo para que me lo traigan aquí- mando el hokague.

Mientras en el bosque, el chico rubio ya había llegado al lago, el lago media alrededor de 200 metro de diámetro se veía que el agua que posaba en el era totalmente pura ya que se podía ver con total clareza el fondo de este, además de que los arboles que lo rodeaban por todos los lados lo hacían un lugar muy privado y silencioso, pero no del todo ya que los únicos sonidos que se podían oír eran los de las aves que usaban los arboles como sus hogares. El chico camino un poco más, pero muy lentamente ya que durante la caminata al lago le habían dado reiterados calambres en sus músculos, dejándolos absolutamente delicados. Después de unos 25 pasos más pudo llegar a la orilla del lago y lavarse la cara, y verse su rostro después de mucho tiempo. –Estoy muy sucio- dijo el chico al ver que su rostro estaba completamente empapado de basura y mugre, el chico se paro para sacarse la ropa y poder bañarse sin problemas.

Cuando se metió en el agua su peso bajo hasta la mitad así dejando que sus músculos se relajaran un poco, mientras él se refregara en las distintas partes de su cuerpo para sacarse todo lo sucio que este tenía. Después de lavarse durante alrededor de unos 10 minutos se salió del lago para secarse y vestirse, comenzó nuevamente a caminar pero esta vez en dirección a en centro del bosque ya que ahí era su campo de entrenamiento, en el cual era mandado por el kyuby. Cuando llego lo primero que escucho fue la voz de su maestro. –Bueno, ahora que ya estás preparado, comenzaremos con tu nuevo día de entrenamiento…- dijo el zorro para dar comienzo al entrenamiento diario del chico. – y que vamos a practicar hoy sensei- dijo alegremente aunque su cuerpo ya estaba destrozado, y eso que solo llevaba una hora en pie. –Hoy no aprenderemos nada, como tú dices solo entrenaremos...y lo que entrenaremos será lo mismo de ayer para que puedas perfeccionar bien lo aprendido- aviso el zorro, para que el chico supiera que no iba a aprender cosas nuevas durante este día. –bueno al menos podre mejorar las técnicas que ya se- dijo el chico intentando darse ánimos.

Mientras el chico practicaba las técnicas ya aprendidas, en una casa del recinto de los Uchihas se encontraba el chico que la noche anterior había sido amenazado por su propio hermano, el chico estaba completamente escondido dentro en un ropero que había en la habitación, aunque fuera un Uchiha, eso no impedía que el chico no pudiera tener miedo, ya que solo tenía 4 años. Estuvo ahí durante toda la noche por lo que a estas alturas ya estaría dormido cosa que ya había empezado a hacer desde más de 6 horas atrás, pero su sueño termino al oír que en la habitación donde estaba el ropero se encontraba alguien, los pasos eran muy sigilosos cosa que hizo que el chico tuviera más miedo, pero eso no era todo ya que los pasos se dirigían muy lentamente a donde él se encontraba, el chico ya no soportaba, pero justo cuando se estaba preparando para salir arrancando…se abrió la puerta del ropero dejando ver a un miembro del AMBU. – ¿Que haces aquí chico?- pregunto el ambu al chico, al ver que tenía una cara de terror que no se la podía sacar nadie. El chico por el susto que le dio ver tan repentinamente al ambu no aguanto más y se desmallo del miedo, además que si le sumamos que estaba completamente agotado al permanecer casi toda la noche despierto para que nade le hiciera nada, su cuerpo ya no aguantaba más. – bueno, por lo que veo se desmallo- dijo el ambu por lo bajo y un poco cabreado. Lo tomo y se lo llevo a la salida de la casa en la que el chico se encontraba, en donde se encontraban unas 5 tropas de ambu revisando el lugar para ver si había sobrevivientes. El ambu que llevaba al chico se dirigió a sus compañeros. –Chicos, yo me voy ya que encontré un sobreviviente, pero se desmallo- término de decir para después desaparecer en una nube de humo. Los demás ambu se quedaron buscando más sobrevivientes, hasta que el líder de los grupos dijo las últimas palabras. –Ok…la misión acaba aquí…ya no hay más sobrevivientes- dijo a lo que sus compañeros bajaron la cabeza en señal de respeto ante la caída de uno de los clanes más fuertes de Konoha. –ahora vayan e infórmenle esto al hokague, él sabrá que hacer- dijo el líder para que 2 segundos después todos los escuadrones desaparecieran en una gran nube de humo, igual como lo había hecho el que se llevo al chico Uchiha.

Mientras tanto con el chico Uchiha todo iba bien, el ambu lo había llevado al hospital para que lo tranquilizaran un poco, ya que había quedado con unas pequeñas secuelas mentales al ver tales actos de asesinatos, y más al ver a su hermano haciéndolos. El ambu después de ir a dejar al chico al hospital se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la torre del hokague para avisarle que había un sobreviviente y por lo que se sabía hasta el momento su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha. Tenía que apurarse o si no podría decirle el nombre del chico al hokague

El hokague al enterarse de que había un sobreviviente, salió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el hospital para ver de quien se trataba, ya que había sido avisado por los escuadrones de ambu, pero los escuadrones no sabían cuál era el nombre del chico sobreviviente. Después de unos minutos el hokague se cruzo con el ambu que se dirigía hacia la torre del hokague a avisarle. Cosa que hizo reaccionar al ambu. –hokague-sama- paro un momento ya que estaba cansado debido a la corrida que había hecho desde la residencia Uchiha al hospital y desde el hospital hasta la mitad del camino a la torre del hokague. –Que pasa- pregunto el hokague, muy preocupado. –hemos encontrado a un sobreviviente en los recintos de los Uchihas- dijo ya con la respiración mas normalizada. –Eso ya lo sé- dijo el hokague ya cabreado de que lo estuvieran haciendo esperar. –Entonces le digo el nombre del niño- dijo el ambu para continuar ya que la respiración estaba completamente normal. –el me dijo que se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha- dijo para terminar. Mientras al hokague le aparecía una cara de impresión. – y en que habitación del hospital esta ahora- pregunto impaciente. –Está en el segundo piso habitación 302- dijo a lo que el hokague desapareció en una nube. –Bueno mi misión a terminado, ahora a descansar- dijo el ambu a lo que comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Cuando el hokague llego al hospital pidió los permisos para poder ir a ver al chico, ya que este estaba en control. Tuvo que esperar que le terminaran de hacer el control y que llevaran al chico a su habitación respectiva, cuando de dijeron que podía pasar el subió al segundo piso y entro en la habitación 302. –Hola Sasuke- saludo el hokague a lo que el niño desvió la mirada desde la ventana hasta a el hombre que le había dirigido la palabra. –Hola hokague-sama- dijo el chico con mucho respeto. Por lo que se veía el chico de verdad estaba en control ya que ahora no le tenía miedo a todos, solo se mostraba más desconfiado y serio, como la típica persona sin sentimientos, tal vez ver tanta matanza le había provocado secuelas. –Disculpa ser tan directo…pero necesito que me digas si viste al que provoco todo esto- dijo muy serio cosa que no sorprendió al chico ya que eso era de esperar de el líder de toda la aldea. –Si…- haciendo conocer al hokague de que si tenía respuesta a su pregunta, pero al hokague lo que más le importaba era saber quién era, no si sabía. – y quien fue- pregunto nuevamente. –Fue…mi hermano- dijo a lo que comenzó a apretar sus puños con mucha fuerza debido a la rabia que se estaba apoderando de él. -¿Itachi?- pregunto dudoso el hokague, ya que Itachi en su infancia había sido el niño estrella, al que todos miraban como un ejemplo a seguir. –si fue el- dijo aun con sus manos apretadas e intentándose calmar. –bueno, entonces vamos a tener que ponerlo en el libro de bingo…como un criminal de "rango s"- dijo para dejarle claro a Sasuke que su hermano iba a pagar después de todo. –Ok- respondió el chico al ver que el hokague intentaba animarlo, pero no por eso había dejado de odiar a su hermano, -"lo que has hecho no tiene perdón"- pesaba Sasuke. –"no te lo perdonare nunca…mataste a nuestros padres…y todo por ese poder"- seguía pensando el chico.

El hokague a ver que el chico se había tranquilizado un poco se despidió y le dijo que intentara mantenerse tranquilo ya que los ambu se encargarían de hacer pagar al asesino del clan Uchiha. El chico a esto solo asintió y volvió su mirada hacia la ventana a la cual estaba mirando antes de que llegara el anciano. –"me vengare…por mis padres…Uchiha Itachi"- dijo el chico mostrando el más puro odio dentro de sí.

Mientras en el bosque, el chico rubio llamado Naruto, estaba practicando las técnicas aprendidas el día anterior, hasta que sintió que su sensei le decía algo. –Bien mocoso ya has perfeccionado al máximo todas las técnicas…y lo que más me sorprende es que lo has hecho con tu peso aumentado 3 veces- dijo demostrando que estaba orgulloso del chico. Cosa que hizo muy feliz este ya que estaba demostrándole a su sensei que él podía hacer hasta lo imposible para alcanzar sus metas. –es por eso que te voy a dar como regalo 4 horas libres de entrenamiento- dijo el zorro cosa que alegro aun mas al chico. –que genial dattebayo- dijo el chico saltando de felicidad. Por parte del zorro solo se reía al ver al chico saltando como una rana por todo el campo de entrenamiento. Por lo que se podía ver el zorro estaba agarrándole cariño al chico ya que se sentía bien al ver las cosas estúpidas que hacía en algunas ocasiones.

Después de la buena noticia el chico se fue nuevamente al lago donde se había bañado en la mañana y volvió hacer lo mismo, se baño y se puso su ropa ya que estaba muy sucio y sudado al estar entrenando donde había mucho sol, cuando termino de bañarse salió y se relajo de lo que más se extrañaba era de que ahora no se sentía tan pesado como lo había sentido en la mañana, a lo mejor debido al entrenamiento su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado lo suficiente como para no sentir la diferencia de pesos. Debido a esto el chico quiso forzar un poco más su cuerpo, pero al comenzar a hacer los sellos que harían que la técnica formara más peso en su cuerpo fue detenido por su sensei. –Para mocoso- dijo para que el chico parara de hacer los sellos correspondientes. –Que pasa- pregunto el chico con un poco de temor a lo que le iba a decir su sensei. –No hagas la técnica para aumentar los pesos "aun"- le aviso al chico para que entendiera que "aun" no estaba preparado para más peso. –ok, sensei- dijo el chico respetuosamente. Después de terminar de bañarse comenzó su caminata hacia la aldea de Konoha ya que quería ir a buscar una cuantas cosas a su antigua "casa", cosas que para el eran muy importantes. Pero cuando salió del bosque dos ambu lo tomaron y se lo comenzaron a llevar hacia la torre del hokague. – ¿Que hacen?- pregunto el chico al ver que lo llevaban hacia donde el hokague. –hokague-sama los ordeno buscarte y llevarte a donde el si te encontrábamos- respondió el ambu que estaba al lado del que lo llevaba. –"¿por qué me quera ver el abuelo kage?"- se pregunto el chico.

Una vez llegaron a la torre se tuvo que quedar esperando, hasta que el hokague permitiera la entrada, mientras esperaba trataba de hacer cosas para entretenerse como ir a donde la recepcionista y apretarle la campanita que avisaba que querían algo, para después esconderse. Ir a los baños y sacar papel higiénico y tirarlo por todas partes. Después de estar haciendo cosas divertidas durante alrededor de 15 minutos se aburrió y se fue de la torre, eso sí tuvo que salir sin que ningún ambu que vigilaba la entrada lo viera cosa que no le costó mucho ya que en el pequeño entrenamiento de Taijutsu que hizo con su sensei había adquirido una gran velocidad, debido a esto nadie lo vio salir. Así quedándose libre de todos los ambu que vigilaban.

Mientras iba caminando le dio hambre, así que comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el puesto de ramen que el mas quería, este era conocido como…"ramen Ichiraku", lugar al que el chico iba desde que tenía memoria, siempre había ido a comer ahí ya que no tenía a nadie que le preparara la comida además de que desde primera vez que comió ramen, nunca quiso comer otra cosa que no fuera eso. Cuando llego al "ramen Ichiraku" se sentó en un asiento que estaba vacío, y llamo al dueño para pedir su orden, pero cuando el dueño llego, se acordó que no tenía dinero para comprar su plato de ramen. –no te preocupes…yo te invito este plato- dijo un chico un poco subido de peso, tenia la misma estatura que él, lo diferente era que tenía el pelo de color café y con una especie de pañuelo con dos ollos en la cabeza dejando salir dos mechones de pelo hacia afuera. –Me llamo chouji- dijo el chico que se había ofrecido para pagarle la comida a Naruto. –muchas gracias, yo me llamo Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki- dijo para puntualizar también su apellido, mientras mostraba una sonrisa que demostraba que estaba muy agradecido por el gesto del niño que acababa de conocer. –de nada…además, ya estaba satisfecho y me sobraba para un plato mas- dijo a lo que Naruto vio hacia el lado de Chouji y se dio cuenta de que habían unas tres torres de platos vacios. –Guau… ¿tu te has comido todo eso?- pregunto un poco sorprendido ya que él lo máximo que se había podido comer habían sido 2 torres completas, y fue cuando Sarutobi le dio más dinero del que le daba siempre. – Si- respondió con una sonrisa de orgullo al decirlo. –Chouji siempre come eso- dijo una voz que provenía de las espaldas del chico rellenito. Cosa que asusto un poco al rubio, pero no lo hizo notar mucho. –De quien es esa voz- le pregunto a su nuevo conocido. –jejeje…el es Shikamaru…siempre me acompaña cuando tengo ganas de comer- dijo mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice a su amigo. Este era un poco más grande que Naruto, su pelo era de un color negro grisáceo casi café, amarrado de una cola alta, parecida a una piña –es cierto, siempre lo acompaño, pero es muy problemático hacerlo-. Dijo el chico a lo que después comenzaron a comer.


	9. Vuelta a lo Mismo

ALGO: jejeje disculpen por la superultramegarecontrarequete demora, es que estaba ocupado y mas encima falta de inspiración...XD este capítulo no es muy largo (2095 palabras) pero si los quieren las largos solo digan, XD, otra cosa es que no creo que pueda avanzar mucho como escritor pero intento hacer lo que puedo :P sirvo mas como DJ...jeje pero no por eso voy a dejar mi fic abandonado :P, solo espero que se conformen con lo que puedo darles ^_^

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 9 episodio 1

Después de que el chico terminara de comer junto a sus dos nuevos amigos, iban a comenzar a irse, pero cuando iban saliendo del puesto de comida, fueron detenidos por unos adultos que miraban al chico con cara de odio como lo solían hacer. Al chico no le importo eh intentó seguir su camino junto a sus dos amigos…pero no se espero que uno de los aldeanos se pusiera enfrente de él y le diera un combo en la cara. El chico al sentir el golpe, por la fuerza de este no pudo evitar caer hacia atrás, y golpearse muy fuerte en la cabeza, con un asiento del local de ramen. –que crees que haces juntándote con chicos de tu edad, maldito monstruo- dijo un aldeano muy grande y con una barba blanca que le llegaba hasta el cuello…mientras ya se le comenzaban a unir más personas para hacer lo que siempre le hacían al chico. –Y Uds.- dijo refiriéndose a los dos niños que miraban sorprendidos los golpes que recibía el chico rubio. El chico rubio, se volvió a parar para dirigirle la misma mirada de odio a los aldeanos, mostrando por unos segundos un brillo azul dentro de su ojos, haciendo que estos parecieran una especié de luz interior. –q-que fue eso- pensaban los aldeanos al haber visto los extraños ojos que tuvo el chico por unos segundos, pero una vez reaccionaron los aldeanos comenzaron a avanzar para poder darle la paliza semanal al chico zorro como ellos le decían. El zorro que estaba dentro del chico, no podía articular las palabras ya que durante el segundo que el chico hizo que ese brillos apareciera, el zorro no podía dejar de pensar en algo, algo que solo el sabia, después de pensar un rato sobre lo que vio en el chico prefirió hablarle luego sobre eso, ya que ahora debía alertar al chico para que no se enfureciera eh hiciera algo que no debía. Como por ejemplo…matar a los aldeanos.

El rubio ya se estaba desesperando, no sabía si pegarles o dejar que le siguieran pegando. Si se dejaba pegar sabia que quedaría muy mal herido, y si se escapaba, los aldeanos podrías seguirlo y saber en el lugar en el cual se alojaba. Mientras el chico intentaba elegir una de las dos opciones que tenia, los dos chicos que presenciaban la golpiza aun seguían en shock…no sabían cómo los aldeanos eran capas de pegarle de esa manera a un chico de tan solo 4 años, eso era indigno y repugnante, pensaban los chicos. Después de un rato de la golpiza, el chico ya no podía mas, su cuerpo estaba completamente destrozado, los aldeanos al ver esto, comenzaron a parar su golpiza debido a que si lo mataban, serian castigados por el Hokague, además de que matarían a su "juguete". –jajajajaja- reían los aldeanos al ver que el chico estaba completamente destrozado físicamente. Después de esto los aldeanos se fueron a sus distintas casas dejando al chico tirado. Los dos chicos se acercaron de apoco al rubio mientras votaban lágrimas por la brutalidad que acababan de presenciar. –E…estará bien- le pregunto Chouji a su amigo, con un poco de miedo debido a que el rubio había quedado totalmente quebrado. –La verdad es que no lo creo- dijo el chico con pelo en forma de piña para responder a su pregunta. En esos momentos el chico se comenzó a mover mientras sus heridas se comenzaban a sanar, esto sorprendió a los dos chicos, ellos sabían que para poder lograr hacer eso necesitaban de unos conocimientos avanzados en lo que eran técnicas medicas. Una vez el niño estaba parado por completo, levanto su mirada hacia al frente y vio sus amigos, que lo estaban viendo a él con cara de sorpresa. –Jejeje…parece que hoy era mi día de golpiza- dijo intentando mostrarle una sonrisa a los chicos que aun no podían hablar…para después comenzar a caminar pesadamente hacia el bosque, en el cual se encontraba su ahora hogar. Los dos chicos no hicieron nada para pararlo ya que sabían que en esos momentos él quería estar a solas. Y así era, el chico en esos momentos lo único que quería era dejar esa maldita aldea para llegar a su hogar el cual era más tranquilo y no había nadie que lo maltratara.

Después de un rato cojeando, por las calles de Konoha, el chico paro un momento y se sentó en una banca que había en la plaza de Konoha ya que debido a la golpiza, las pesas, y sus huesos rotos le era muy difícil mantenerse en pie. –vez lo que pasa por querer venir a esta maldita aldea, mocoso- dijo el zorro, muy enojado, debido a la golpiza que le habían dado a su discípulo. El niño solo escuchaba, ya que no tenía ganas ni de hablar con su sensei, debido a lo frustrado que estaba. Después de eso el zorro se quedo callado ya que la sabia por lo que estaba pasando el rubio. –que tal si volvemos a el bosque- comento el zorro, a lo que el chico asintió y volvió a caminar hacia los boques.

Mientras el rubio seguía su camino hacia el bosque, este mismo no se había percatado que alguien lo estaba mirando escondida desde atrás de unos poster de luz, y este alguien no era otra más que una chica de ojos blancos y pelo negro-azulado, que estaba completamente sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos. La chica veia como el rubio se alejaba en dirección a los bosques, y quería seguirlo, pero al comenzar a caminar sintió que alguien la llamaba. –Hinata…ven que tenemos que entrenar- dijo un señor de edad avanzada y con los ojos del mismo color que la chica. Esta al escucharlo miro en dirección en la cual se dirigía el chico y se toco el pecho en la parte donde se encuentra el corazón mientras decía. –V…voy a demostrarle a mi padre que soy digna heredera del clan…solo porque tú me dijiste Naruto-kun- al decir esto la chica se sonrojo. Para después darse la media vuelta y caminar hacia donde su padre la estaba llamando.

Mientras esto sucedía en la plaza de Konoha, en el hospital un el chico de ojos negro y de apellido Uchiha, se encontraba acostado mirando a un punto fijo en el techo de la habitación en la que se encontraba, esta contaba de una cama en el centro, un ventanal al lado izquierdo, y una mesa de noche al lado izquierdo entre la cama y el ventanal. Justo al frente de la cama se encontraba un cuadro en el cual se podían ver unas montañas con mucha nieve en sus picos siendo rodeadas por un cielo muy azul, que hacía pensar que se encontraban en lo más alto del mundo. Y por último a la derecha se encontraban dos puertas, una que daba al baño de la habitación y la otra a la salida. Las paredes de la habitación eran de un color blanco muy fuerte, ya que cuando el sol llegaba a alcanzarlas el chico debía cerrar los ojos debido a su brillo. Después de mirar un buen rato hacia el techo, el chico desvió su mirada a su izquierda y comenzó a ver hacia el cielo que en esos entonces estaba completamente azul y gracias al sol hacían de este un paisaje bastante hermoso. El chico ojinegro se encontraba pensando en lo que había vivido con su familia solo días atrás, al hacerlo hacia revivir cada y uno de los momentos felices que paso con cada uno de sus queridos familiares, haciendo que por sus ojos cayeran unas delgadas hileras de lagrimas, dando a entender que el chico lo estaba pasando muy mal emocionalmente. Después de unos cinco minutos votando lagrimas silenciosamente por la pérdida de sus familiares, se comenzó a dormir lentamente, pero antes de quedar completamente dormido dijo unas últimas palabras. –p…padres…yo…los…vengare- al decir esto ya no pudo más y cayo dormido debido al cansancio y las angustias que habían aparecido desde el día anterior. Todo debido a una persona. Una persona a la cual el admiraba y quería, una persona que ahora lo único que le provocaba eran ganas matar, una persona a la cual solía llamarle…hermano. Después de que el niño se durmiera apareció una sombra al lado de este, la sombra lo miro muy fijamente, pero no con una mirada que provocaba miedo o algo por el estilo sino, una mirada que reflejaba arrepentimiento y angustias. –Lo siento Sasuke, pero tengo que hacerlo- dijo para después desviar la mirada y dejar algo que tenía en sus manos, en la mesa de noche que se encontraba a la izquierda de la cama. –ahora solo hazte fuerte…por el clan- dijo, y sin decir más desapareció dejando una pequeña brisa dentro de la habitación, haciendo que el chico abriera un poco los ojos para después volverlos a cerrar, debido al sueño que tenia.

Después de firmar y revisar todos los archivos que le habían encomendado, el Hokague mando a los anbu traerle al chico rubio a su despacho, pero ni él ni los ANBU sabían que el chico ya no se encontraba en la sala de espera sino que se encontraba camino a los bosques después de haber recibido una golpiza por parte de los aldeanos. Al escuchar la orden que les dio el Hokague una pequeña tropa de ANBU fue a buscar al rubio a la sala de espera, pero al llegar se dieron cuenta de que no estaba el rubio, al ver esto el líder de la tropa, se puso las manos en la cabeza y comenzó a decir. –Malditos inservibles- dijo apuntando a los demás anbu. –¡¡no sirven ni para cuidar a un crio de tan solo 4 años!!- grito frustrado el anbu, debido a que sus camaradas eran tan estúpidos, que dejaron que un chico de tan solo cuatro años se les escapara. –ahora debemos buscarlo, o si no Hokague-sama los va a castigar- dijo el líder, para después dar la orden de búsqueda del chico. Mientras él iba a decirle al Hokague que el chico se había escapado.

El Hokague en esos momentos se encontraba ordenando los papeles anteriormente revisados y firmados, para que su escritorio estuviera ordenado y limpio para cuando llegara el chico rubio. Sintió que tocaban la puerta y permitió el paso al que la estaba tocando. –Hokague-sama- dijo el anbu arrodillándose y viendo al suelo. –el pequeño de- fue interrumpido por el Hokague. –no te atrevas a continuar con la palabra si es que no quieres condena a muerte- dijo el Hokague con voz severa, al anbu que al escuchar las palabras subió la vista y quedo con los ojos de plato y con un fuerte miedo. –d-disculpe Hokague-sama- dijo para después nuevamente bajar la mirada. –lo que pasa es que el chico, se escapo mientras Ud. revisaba esos papeles, Hokague-sama- dijo para después de callarse. Mientras tanto el viejo Hokague, no hacía más que tocar su pipa, la cual estaba prendida y votando un delgado hilo de humo. –Veo que el chico ha estado haciendo un entrenamiento si fue capaz de no ser visto por los anbu que lo vigilaban- pensaba el viejo sin dejar de tocar su pipa. –ok, ¿y ya mandaron a una tropa a buscarlo?- pregunto el Hokague a lo que el anbu contesto. –Si ya hay una tropa buscándolo Hokague-sama- dijo con seguridad. –Ok entonces…ya puede irse- dijo por último el Hokague a lo que se paro y se hacerlo al ventanal de la torre en la cual se encontraba. El anbu le hizo caso y desapareció en una nube de humo. –Que será lo que está tramando este chico- dijo el Hokague mientras veía hacia las caras esculpidas de los cuatro Hokague que habían liderado la actual aldea de la hoja. –solo espero que no haga nada malo hacia la aldea…además de que necesito saber la razón por la cual ha decidido irse de la casa que le di- decía el Hokague hablándose a sí mismo. –espero que siga tus pasos…y- justo en ese momento llego un anbu muy cansado interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir. Diciendo. –Hokague sama- dijo muy cansado. – No hemos podido encontrarlo, parece que no se encuentra en Konoha- hablo en anbu ya un poco más calmado. -¿Quiere que revisemos los alrededores?-pregunto el anbu a lo que el Hokague solo asistió. –ok, reviden los alrededores- dijo a lo que después se volvió a sentar en su escritorio y continuo con los papeles que le faltaban.


	10. Nace Una Nueva Amistad

jejej bueno después de muuuuuucho tiempo aquí, pongo una pequeña parte de lo que eh escrito, haciéndolo así el capitulo 10 de mi fic y la continuación estará dentro de poco...o al menos eso creo yo, también quiero aclarar de que si en algún momento di a entender que Sarutobi iba a matar al anbu por perder de vista a naruto, me disculpen :P lo que quería dar a entender era que si le decia "monstruo" al chico, podría sufrir consecuencias :P, apropósito muchas gracias a las personas que leen mi intento de fanfic ^_^. y disculpen este capitulo tan pequeño.

* * *

Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10

Mientras tanto, el mismo joven al cual los anbu estaban buscando, aun se encontraba camino a los bosques de su aldea, su velocidad no era mucha debido a sus heridas y el peso extra que llevaba. El chico en esos momentos solo se dedicaba a intentar llegar lo más rápido que pudiera a su casa en el bosque, para poder alejarse de la gente y las miradas que lo rodeaban dentro de esa aldea, tal vez nació a vivido ahí durante sus cortos 4 años, pero a veces no podía evitar tener un poco de odio hacia los aldeanos, los cuales desde que tiene memoria nunca lo han dejado tranquilo. Por otra parte, hace 2 días atrás supo el porqué de su odio, pero aun no podía entender el porqué de las acciones de los aldeanos. Pero como solo era un niño eso no le preocupaba mucho, en estos momentos el lo único que quería no era vengarse o hacerle algo malo a los aldeanos, el solo quiere, hacerles entender que el no es el demonio que ellos creen que es. Demostrarles que es tan o más digno que cualquier persona normal de ser fuerte y admirado. Eso ya estaba decidido y el no se retractaría a su palabra.

Después de unos minutos caminando, el pequeño por fin había podido llegar a la entrada del bosque donde se encontraba su humilde hogar. Cuando el chico se disponía a adentrarse en el bosque, sintió que algo se le tiraba encima, para luego sentir como su cara se humedecía con un líquido tibio y espeso. El intentó zafarse de ese "algo" pero no podía debido a sus ya nombradas heridas y pesos. Después de un minuto forcejeando con el "algo" por fin fue capaz de zafarse, para después pararse y observar mejor que era lo que le se le había lanzado. Sorpresa fue lo que se pudo ver en su rostro después de darse cuenta de que el "algo" no era más que un simple y pequeño perro de color blanco con café. El perro solo estaba parado ahí mirándolo mientras movía de un lado hacia otro su péquela y blanca cola. El chico aun estaba sorprendido, pero después reacciono y se comenzó a limpiar la cara que había quedado completamente con la baba del pequeño animal. Mientras el chico rubio hacia esto, se escucho la voz de un chico el cual unos segundos después apareció frente al chico rubio y el perro, dando a conocer que era un niño de la misma edad que el rubio, pero el tenia su pelo de color café, las pupilas de sus ojos eran rasgadas y de color café. Vestía una especie de abrigo color gris, el cual venia con un gorro en la parte de atrás, en su cara se podían observar dos rallas rojas en cada mejilla y en su boca sobresalían dos colmillos. El chico después de ver quienes se encontraban ahí comenzó a acercarse al perro blanco que aun se encontraba frente al rubio. –Akamaru, donde te habías metido- dijo el chico, esto extraño al chico rubio, ya que era la primera vez que veía a un humano hablando con un animal, pero después de unos segundos se comenzó a reír internamente, ya que recordó que no había sido la primera vez. –jejeje, verdad que Kyubi sensei también es un animal- pensó el rubio, para después mostrar una sonrisa. Cosa que llamo la atención del chico de pelo café. –Y tu cómo te llamas- pregunto al rubio. –ah?- devolvió la pregunta, ya que no la había alcanzado a escuchar mientras pensaba en lo raro que era hablar con un demonio que era un zorro. –que como te llamas- dijo amablemente, el chico que estaba con el perro. –ah!, me llamo Naruto- dijo para después sonreír amigablemente a su nuevo conocido, en esos momento ya se había olvidado por completo de lo que le habían hecho los aldeanos esa misma mañana. –jeje, yo me llamo Kiba- dijo el chico mientras tomaba en brazos al perro. –Y que hacías por aquí- pregunto Kiba un poco extrañado. –eehh…eeeeehhhhhh- el chico rubio, no sabía si decirle que él vivía dentro de los bosques…si le decía podría decirle al Hokague o a cualquier persona que le preguntase. No sabía que contestarle así que digo lo primero que se le ocurrió. –Eehh…es que tengo que ir a buscar una cosa que se me perdió aquí en el bosque- dijo para después comenzar a reírse de forma tonta. –Aahh- dijo Kiba, aun dudando sobre la respuesta que había recibido. Después de unos largos segundos de silencio el pequeño perro se comenzó a desesperar e intento hacer algo para que los dos chicos que se encontraban mirando a los alrededores del bosque como pensando en algún tema que hablar, se distrajeran un poco. Lo único malo es que al pequeño animalito no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que comenzar a saltar en el barro para después saltar sobre el chico rubio que hasta el momento solo se había quedando viendo al perro. En el primer momento el rubio intentaba desesperadamente quitarse al perro que lo estaba lamiendo por toda la cara y ensuciaba por sus patas, pero luego de unos tantos intentos solo se dejo llevar, para después comenzar a reírse, ya que las lamidas que le daba el perro le provocaban cosquillas.

Al ver esto el dueño del perro intento como pudo quitarle al perro pero en una de sus maniobras se tropezó con la raíz de un árbol que se encontraba cerca de ellos, provocando que se callera en el barro, y quedara casi igual de manchado que el rubio acosado por el perro, el rubio al darse cuenta de esto comenzó a reírse, pero no por las lamidas del perro sino que por lo sucio que había quedado el chico con rayas en su cara. –De que es lo que te ríes- dijo el dueño del perro mostrándose un poco ofendido al ver la reacción del rubio. –es que te vez chistoso de esa forma- dijo para después largarse reír, haciendo que el otro chico se enojara aun mas, pero misteriosamente una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en sus labios, demostrando que tenía algún plan en mente. –pues veamos quien es el que se ríe después esto- dijo para después comenzar a tomar una gran cantidad de barro en sus manos y lanzárselas en dirección al rubio, el rubio al ver esto intento como pudo esquivar los dos proyectiles de barro que se le dirigían, pero cuando estaba listo para escapar tuvo que parar debido a que el `perro no lo dejaba seguir avanzando, haciendo que definitivamente los dos proyectiles llegaran a su objetivo. El chico con rayas después de enviar los proyectiles, no aguanto más y comenzó a reírse, pero no solo sino que también acompañado del rubio que lo acompaño con la risa.

Después de este pequeño "juego" por decirlo así, los dos chicos se comenzaron a calmar y se volvieron a parar. –Jejeje eso ha sido entretenido- dijo el rubio aun intentando parar de reír. –Si- respondió de forma amistosa. Después de que los dos estuvieron completamente calmados el chico con rayas rojas en la cara halo. –oye, que tal si vamos a comer al ramen Ichiraku- pregunto el chico, aunque este no sabía que el rubio venia desde ahí después de haber recibido una brutal golpiza por parte de los aldeanos. –bueno, a verdad es que vengo de ahí- dijo el rubio un poco triste pero a la vez con un poco de rabia. Pero no tanta como para llegar a tener ganas de vengarse solo rabia de que los aldeanos no lo reconocieran como a una persona normal, como al humano y persona que es. El otro chico se dio cuenta de esto así que intento averiguar el porqué de ese cambio de personalidad –¡¡¡oye…pero porque ese cambio de ánimo!!!- intento animar el chico acercándose al rubio y abrazándolo amistosamente por los hombros. – qué tal si vamos a dar un vuelta por los alrededores del bosque y así aprovechar de ver mis habilidades ninjas- presumió, dando a conocer que el al igual que los otros dos chicos estaban siendo entrenados para poder entrar a la academia de ninjas. –Bueno- dijo el rubio hablando mas animadamente. Después de esto, los dos comenzaron su caminata adentrándose cada vez más a los oscuros y peligros bosques de la aldea de la hoja. Durante el camino hacia el lugar al que supuestamente entrenaba Kiba, los dos chicos se la pasaban hablando de comidas y cosas que solo los niños entendían, como por ejemplo que los perros después de años de entrenamiento podían volar y hacer súper poderes, o sobre muñecos de ninjas famosos como los de yondaime y otros.

Después de una larga caminata por fin llegaron al lugar en el cual Kiba entrenaba, este era un campo muy parecido al que el rubio entrenaba con la diferencia que en este no habían muchos animales, ni tampoco había un tipo de fuente de agua cerca, solo habían arboles y unas grandes rocas escondidas detrás de los ya mencionados arboles, a simple vista se veía fantástico, el lugar ideal, pero no se alcanzaba a comparar con el lugar que tenía el rubio para entrenar

* * *

jeje bueno eso a sido por el momento son solo unas 1500 palabras pero algo es algo Bromista


End file.
